Can of Worms
by thegypsy
Summary: Vampires, Shape shifters, demons. What else is out there. When a mysterious lady from Eric's past comes to town the semi quiet town of Bon Temps gets thrown for a loop. Forgotten memories arise and so does an old adversary. rated T for swearing. EricxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Permanente Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own True Blood or the characters of True Blood. All that I own is the story and any OC. Thanx**

**This is my first fan fic. I read a lot of others but Ive never had the time to do one of my own so this one may be short. Please review it will help me with my personal stories. Much love**

**~The Gypsy**

You know those nights when it seems like someone just cut a hole in the sky and all the water was falling out? Well that is how it was this night. All that you could smell was wet earth and water. Not a creature wanted to leave the safety of its den, well save for one, a small black panther. Its feet pounded into the ground as it tore its way through the dense woods. Every now and again it would pause as if to check for a sent. Suddenly it was surrounded by the biggest wolves you've ever seen and they were slowly approaching the panther. When they have the panther fully surrounded, a man steps out from the shadows. "Well, well. I see you thought that you could escape us? None of you can escape us. Now it's your turn to die like the rest of the traitors." But before the wolves could pounce, the panther disappeared into smoke. "Oh goody" says the man, "this one will give us a challenging hunt." He laughs and then becomes one of the wolves and they begin their chase. Meanwhile, the panther continued it towards its destination with grim determination.

************************************

The music in the club was pounding and the people inside were oblivious to the rain that was pounding outside. Vampires were playing with the humans that were desperately trying to get their attention. But one sat impassively at his "thrown" looking out at the masses. Every night was the same for Eric. _Humans are the most pathetic things I have ever seen_ he thinks to himself. His glance passes over to Pam his second. She smiles, but there is no warmth in it. Secretly he wishes that he could be somewhere else. But unfortunately his duties as Sheriff require him to oversee this. Suddenly his attention is captured by a young woman coming to him. She reeked with over confidence. Apparently she was a favorite among the vampires and thought that she was worthy enough to come up to the most powerful one in the region. And she was dead wrong. A quick glance over to Pam and the problem will be taken care off. And so the night continues. Eric is getting more bored by the second desperately wanting something to happen. You should always be careful what you wish for.

************************************

The lights from the bar shine like a beacon in the night. A figure drenched and muddy makes its way towards Fangtaisa glancing all around. A car comes and the being crouches down in the brush. After a few minutes it rises and looks around more anxious. "Damn, I still can't get use to those things. Oh well here it goes."

************************************

Eric feels like he can't take it anymore. _Maybe if I just give into one the rest will leave me alone? No, I'll never hear the end of it from Pam if I do. I wish this night was over_. Suddenly the front door smashes open and a young woman wrapped only in a muddy sheets comes to a skidding halt into the bar. She looks around confused at first then her gaze meets Eric's. "Shit"

**************************************

Well that's it I hope you like it. Yeah i know it's short, but in my defense it looked a lot longer on word. I'm still not sure how this one will go. I'm torn between an Eric or a Sookie centric one. After a few I'll let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so here we go again. I'll try to make this a longer but you know its hard to judge when and where to stop.**

The woman is covered in mud and the only article of clothing that she has is a torn, muddy sheet. Her sudden arrival takes _everyone_ by surprise. Her gaze never leaves Eric's and he only shows a mild surprise. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" are the only things that come out of her mouth as she slowly crouches into a fighting stance. All the vampires become tense and the humans can feel it. One human steps towards her as if to try and calm her down. But as soon as she sees him she flicks her arm and he goes flying, though she never touched him. Then hissing and fangs drawn the other vampires begin to circle her, while Eric and Pam watch. She appears to be uneasy for only a minute. Then smirking wickedly as she see a human nervously lighting a cigarette, waves the flame to her bringing it to a full circle around her. The vampires step back frightened and a few screaming in pain as they burned. "Hold on you nasty parasites. I didn't come all this way to kill you so **back off**! Now who speaks for you?" The vampires look around unsure of how to react and the humans are just plain frightened. "No one?", again no answer, "I promise I'm not here to hurt any of you. Well at least not today. But it is imperative that I speak to your leader."

"And why do you think that we will let you", Pam says. "Honestly, you should give us some credit. Now why don't you put away the flames and come here?" Smiling sweetly Pam takes a few steps towards the girl throwing glamour. And for a moment it seems to work. The flame wielding girl lowers her arms and the flames begin to fade away. "Thata girl. Now, no one else light up." But then the girl grins and throws a fist full of flames into Pam's unsuspecting face. Laughing the girl brings up the fire once more with no less intensity. Pam swearing falls back to Eric as he just watches the whole thing. "Get the little bitch!" She screams and a few vampires surround the girl again, cautiously. The girl only sighs. One vamp gets the idea to throw water at her to put out the flames but somehow she reflects the water back keeping the flames strong. While she was distracted a few humans thought to help and charged in. The girl only flung them the same way she did the first and summoned a wind to knock the rest of them down.

"Don't interfere again." They all nod and move out of the way of this demon lady. "Now I will only ask this once more. Who speaks for you?" All the vampires in the bar are glancing around unsure of what to do. "Very well then, since there is no one to speak for you then I must assume that you are acting without their knowledge. So you all must perish." Some of the women in the bar begin to cry. Turning to the humans in the bar, "Ah yes, and my sadly misguided mortals. You too." The circle of flames that she had used as a shield against the vampires began to rise and well threatening to consume everything in its path. "STOP" a voice rings out. "Oh", she says, "Have you found someone who will speak for all these pathetic creatures?"

"I am Eric Northman, the Sheriff of the 5th district. And you will stop these attacks on my establishment and patrons." The girl only raises her eyebrow, but concedes and the fames dissipate into nothingness. "Now what do you want with me and who or what are you?"

"Well to start off...I'm a Wise One, or what people today would call a witch. I am here to deliver a message." Eric motions her to continue. "You are all in danger. There is a pack of werewolves that is going around and killing any creature that lives in the open with humans. They see us as traitors and will stop at nothing. They destroyed my coven in Virginia so I ran. I heard about all these attacks in this town and all the commotion because of you vamps. I figured that they would most likely come here next. I can care less if you survive or not but I had a strong desire to come here, so I did." No one in the room makes a noise; all that can be heard is the rain outside the still busted up door. "I lost them in Alabama. I don't think that they followed me here but still. Warn your subordinates and superiors. Um...Do you know of any place where I may be able to regain my strength for a few days? I have to try to reach the other covens and such."

_How much can I trust this girl_ Eric thinks. _ I haven't heard of a Wise One for a long time. Maybe Bill and Sookie...._ "Um who are Bill and Sookie?" The girl asks. And everyone stares at the girl in wonderment. (a/n: 3 pts) Eric's normal, I don't care façade, was thrown completely out the window and quickly became one of confusion and fear. "How do you know about them?" _Maybe she has the same abilities as Sookie_? The woman's eyes light up, "Oh really? Well that's very interesting." _Are you reading my thoughts?_ "Well you're thinking them so loud in sure someone in the next state can hear it. Honestly Eric, you would think a vampire as old as you would have better control."

Pam steps forward again, her face only slightly burnt now. "What the hell are you talking about? She's obviously insane." The woman just rolled her eyes. "Look I delivered my message. I could really care less about you, but this _Sookie_ seems like someone I may need to meet. I need to keep moving to keep the wolves off my trail and warn as many people as possible along the way. So are you going to help me or not _my little petite_?" Eric's face became a kaleidoscope of emotions, confusion, sadness, and a brief moment of joy. But soon it resumed its normal composure. "Bill is another vampire. Sookie is his human. They live in Bon Temps. I'm sure that Bill wouldn't mind taking you in for a few days." Pam stares at him like she cannot believe what she is hearing. The woman only smiles. "Thank you. I may stay longer though", she says as she turns. "This Sookie seems like a very interesting human. Good night....Eric." And with that she steps towards the door dropping the sheet as she does so. Her naked body is covered in mud. As she is about to exit into the rain she turns her head and a tattoo of a cat swirling on its self is shown. She takes one last look and Eric, winks and becomes a black panther disappearing into the night.

"What the hell is going on and who the hell is she?" Pam asks but gets no reply. "It can't be", Eric mummers to himself. "It simple can't be her."

***************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "This Sookie seems like a very interesting human. Good night....Eric." And with that she steps towards the door....._ _It can't be", Eric mummers to himself. "It simple can't be her." I sure hope Sookie's ready. And who is this lady? Maybe we'll find out in this chapter?_

*********

Lafayette steps out of his car as he returns from his Monday night "date" with Eddie. A pair of eyes gleams from the bushes of his house, but he takes no notice. As he takes his keys out to turn the lock he hears a low growl, turns and then throws himself into his door dropping his cooler. It burst open and a few vials of V roll out towards the panther that is slinking its way to him. "Oh shit" are the only words that come out of his mouth as his immanent doom steps closer. But then, as one of the vials reaches the panther, it stops sniffs it and then raises its head and sniffs the air between them. The panther moves closer and begins to rise up on its hind legs. "Oh please, please," begs Lafayette, "I promise I'll stop. Don't kill me." He falls against his door pulling his knees into his chest and raised his arm to protect himself from the attack that never came. He chances a glance over his arm and sees that the panther is gone and a very muddy naked woman is standing in its place.

"I'm not going to kill you. I just thought that you were a vampire. I'm actually looking for a place to stay. Mind if I crash?" All that Lafayette does is nod in a daze and opens the door to this animal lady. She turns around the living room, "Nice, I like it." She then turns to Lafayette. "My name is Alethea and yours is..?" She just smiles as he still seems to be confused and nervous._ Who the hell is this bitch and what does she want. I'm gonna kill Jason. Him and his big fucking mouth. I'm gonna smash his pretty lil face into the dirt and then..._ "Lafayette, Jason never said anything that would get you into trouble. I'm just passing through and I was told that I may be able to sleep over at Bill's. Do you know him?"

Lafayette's mouth just drops. "Can read thoughts like Sookie? But aren't you a shape shifter like Sam?"

Alethea raises a brow. "There's a shape shifter here too? My, my this is proving to be a very interesting town indeed. But no, I'm not a shape shifter. I'm something completely different. I won't hurt anyone, unless I have to of course. I really want to meet Sookie though. For a human to be able to read minds, that is something that I must see."

"Well she's probably out somewhere with Bill. They're together, if you know what I mean. But you're more than welcome to stay here for a while. I can take you to her tomorrow. We work together at Merlotte's."

"That will be fine. Um, do happen to have some clothes that I can borrow for a while. Not that I feel threatened by you. I can tell we have _similar_ tastes." Lafayette laughs and points her to the bathroom. After he pulls out some of his cousin's old clothes he walks out of the house and dials.

*************************

**Back at Fangtaisa**

"You told her about Sookie!" Bill is ranting to Eric; "This woman, who by the way did _this_ to your bar!" motioning to the still damaged bar. "Did she say what she wanted other than to pass that message? And why did you send her our way?" Bill is fuming and Sookie only looks concerned and slightly afraid. Eric on the other hand is the picture of composure.

"Bill calm down. She didn't come here to hurt your little pet. The only way that she found out about Sookie here is because she read my mind." At last Sookie perks up.

"What cha mean 'she read your mind'? Like I can? But then how can she read yours? I can't do nothin' like that." She turns to Bill. "Bill what's goin' on?"

"The woman", Eric continues, "is a Wise One and apparently a very strong one. Frankly, I'm surprised that there are any true ones left." Bill doesn't say anything. Suddenly he grabs Sookie's arm dragging her out of the bar. On the car ride he doesn't say anything, despite Sookie's constant inquiries. Finally after a few minutes, they arrive at Sookie's house. "Your phone is ringing", the fist thing Bill has said since they left Fangtaisa. Sookie walks into her house and answers.

"Lafayette, calm down. Now what? A what? Who? She's where? Are you ok? Yeah me and Bill just found out. Apparently Eric sent her our way." Sookie pulls the phone from her ear and you can clearly heard Lafayette swearing. "Calm down. Apparently she's a 'Wise One', whatever that means. But Eric doesn't seem to think she's dangerous. I can have Bill watch you. What? Ok. Um...tomorrow night will be best. Does Sam know? K. Well we just got back. Alright. You be safe hun. Bye. Well the woman is at Lafayette's. She thought he was a vampire for some reason. He said that her name is Alethea or somethin' like that. He's bringin' her to Merlotte's tomorrow." She looks up uncertainly. "What do you think?"

"Well, wise ones are what you would call witches today. They aren't usually threatening to humans; mainly it's the other way around. After the witch trials most of them went into hiding. I think that it won't be too bad. I'm still not happy about this, but I really don't think that I can fight with her so I guess we just have to play it by ear." Bill moves to the kitchen table and puts his head in his hands. "So she's coming to meet you tomorrow?"

"Um...yeah. That's what Lafayette said. He called me first and then Sam to let him know. But whatever she is, she got him shook up somethin' fierce." Sookie moves over to the table and places her hands on Bill's. "It'll be alright. I mean we've gone through worst stuff before." Bill just looks at her and smiles slightly worry etched into every line in his face.

****************

**The next day**

Lafayette had been walking on pins and needles since late last night. Though true to her word, Alethea wasn't a bother or a threat. In fact, he didn't even she her again till the morning. He woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. When he stumbled his way into the kitchen, the table was laden with pancakes, eggs, sausage and all other types of breakfast foods. Alethea was standing at the sink washing the dishes that she had used. "I didn't know what you would like" she said never turning from the sink. "I know that I gave you a shock last night. And for that, I am truly sorry. It was never my intentions to frighten you." Lafayette was still stairing at the food as she turned around. "What?"

"I haven't seen this much food since I was a little kid." He replied. "So I guess you know that I called and let everyone know about you?" All she did was nod. "About last night though. You see vamps aint too happy with people dealin' in V. So...yeah"

Alethea smiles "Don't worry Lafayette. I won't tell a living or non living soul."

"Good" he says, "cause if I get my sweet chocolate ass killed, there will be many angry men around." Alethea and Lafayette bust out laughing and sit down to a hearty breakfast. _You know,_ Lafayette thinks as he piles into the food, _she's really not that bad. So far she hasn't tried to kill me. Well, at least, not yet._ And from across the table Alethea just smiles.

****************

The atmosphere in Merlotte's is thick with something that the patrons cannot describe. Sam can't stay still as he roams around the bar and occasionally checking on the arsenal of silver and holy water, not sure if it will even work on this thing. Tara is in the kitchen cussing at Lafayette for not calling her and he in turn just shrugs and continues making food. Sookie hands out food but every now and again glancing over at Bill who was sitting in a corner watching the entire bar.

"I thought you said that the cook was bringing her" Eric says as he appears next to Bill as if by magic. A few of the customers looked shocked at the vampire that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Well where is she?"

"Lafayette said that when he went to get her she was gone so he has no idea. Is it possible that she just left?"

"I highly doubt it. She seemed really interested in meeting Sookie." _I really hope she hasn't left. I have a few questions for this wise one._

"Oh really my petite? What kind of questions?" Just as Eric had appeared so did Alethea. She just laughed at the two _very_ surprised vamps. "Oh come now. I'm only a little younger than you Eric. I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you." She walks off still laughing, heading towards Sookie, and leaving Bill more worried than he was a few moments ago. And leaving Eric more confused. _There's definitely something about this woman _he thought as he watched her walking away. Her features screaming a familiarity that he couldn't quite place.

Sookie notices how tense Bill is and then sees the woman walking to her with a smile on her face. _She doesn't look I thought a witch would._ A pause._ I can't read her mind either!_ "Of course you can't. Like all of us who are not human, you can't read our minds. Though, if they are close to being human or allow you to, you can." Sookie continues to stare at the woman taking in her as if sizing her up. At first glance she doesn't seem like much; hazel eyes framed by long, wavy honey hair. However, once you look a little closer in her eyes, there is a great power and a force that tells you to not mess with this person. "Do I pass your test?"

"I guess for now." After neither one said anything for a while, "So you wanted to see me? Why?"

Alethea sighs, "I was hoping you would be a bit more patient. But then, after what I did to Eric's place I can understand. Well as you know, I guess that I am a Wise one or what most people would call a witch today. I am on a little mission right now, but the fact that you can read thoughts made me delay it for a while. You see, what you have is one or gifts." Noting the blank face on Sookie she elaborates, "You're a witch, or at least could be with training."

"May be yall should take this somewhere else" Sam says coming up behind Sookie. A quick glance at the bar and most of the people are staring at the two women. "You can use my office."

"So Imma what?" Sookie asks as soon as they close the door. Bill moves next to her placing a hand on her shoulder for support and Eric just leans against the wall. "That can't be possible. Can it?"

"Well you see in the old days", Alethea begins, "most witches started out like you. Mortals who had special abilities, then they would under go training and then initiation. Back then any elder could do it. But then the burning days happened, many of the ones that were initiated had started to cause problems with mortals and they retaliated. So now only a few can do it and even then the person has to be approved by the most powerful one of us."

"Which is you, Alethea Queen of the Wise Ones." Eric says keeping his true emotions hidden. Bill and Sookie glance from him to her as she smiles.

"Well it's about time Eric."

***********

_Ah ha! So now we know who she is. But still, her and Eric's past together is a mystery. Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter. Read and Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: Alethea to Sookie "You're a witch, or at least could be with training... the person has to be approved by the most powerful one of us." "Which is you, Alethea Queen of the Wise Ones." Eric says keeping his true emotions hidden. Bill and Sookie glance from him to her as she smiles. "Well it's about time Eric."_

**********

Bill and Sookie's faces make no changes as they glance back and forth between Eric and Alethea. "You know I was beginning to wonder if your age has affected your memory. But oh well." Noticing Sookie's confused look, "Witches don't age. I'm only a few years younger than Mr. Marble over there" gesturing to Eric.

"I'm not sure I understand", Sookie starts. "But I've been aging all my life."

Taking a seat and telling Sookie to do the same Alethea begins to explain. "You see Sookie; all the witches of the old days began like you, as I have said before, humans. However, when you become initiated you lose your mortality. The human body cannot hold all of your true power, if you tried, you will die and the amount of destruction...well let's just say it's not pretty. Oh but you don't have to worry about that. Some began to learn to control it. But before that time you had no choice. You showed signs of the gift, you were changed. Understand?"

Sookie doesn't move for a while, "I think so. So if I go through this 'initiation' thing I'll be immortal? How old are you?"

Alethea just smiled and said, "I remember when the Romans first landed in Ireland." Sookie's eyes get big, but she doesn't say anything else. "So", Alethea continues, "any other questions?" Again no one says anything. "Well then, I guess I need to give you some time. However, I need to be gone in a few days. I have to warn all the others of this rouge pack of wolves. As you, vampires, I suggest you lay low for a while." Leaving Sam's office with the others in tow, Alethea makes her way back to the bar. "Oh, Lafayette, I found another place to stay. So I won't be a bother anymore. And Tara, once I get some new clothes I'll return yours." Lafayette just shrugs and his cousin sends a death glare his way. Pausing for a moment as she walks through the doorway, she turns back to the vampires, "Bill, guard Sookie with your life and Eric..." she says nothing and leaves, disappearing into the night.

*************

**Back at Sookie's**

After Alethea left, Sam gave Sookie the rest of the night off. Eric had left too without saying a word. Once again they were sitting at the kitchen table not saying anything to each other and not really knowing where to start. "So 'bout how much of that was the truth?" Sookie asks breaking the heavy silence.

Bill shrugs, "Not too sure. The wise ones were pretty much in hiding by the time I was around, but there were still rumors. What I'm most worried about is Eric. He knows more than he's lettin' on to. I aim to find out. Stay inside Sookie, that's not a request. We just have to play it safe for a while. Ok?" Sookie gives him that look that says 'maybe I will' but nods. Then without any further word, Bill kisses her head, and too, disappears.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here while some ancient witch lady wants me and there's a bunch of wild dogs runnin' 'bout." Sookie grumbles to herself.

*****************

**Fangtaisa**

"So how was it?" Pam asks as Eric comes through the, newly fixed, door of Fangtaisa. But she gets no response from him as he walks back to his office, slamming the door and locking it. "I take it went bad. Maybe I should hold off telling him the other bad news?" And Cho only nods his head. It was about to get very interesting in Fangtaisa this night. Eric didn't leave his office till after closing. He still hasn't said a word and he grabs a bottle of True Blood, hops on the bar and begins to drink. Pam and Cho cast worried glances to each other, still debating to tell him the other news. "So um..."Pam begins, "while you were out a messenger came. The Magistrate has heard about these werewolves and about the witch; he wants to see you...soon."

Eric moans to himself, "Of course he does. It's too late to leave now, so we'll leave as soon as it's dark." And then, without another word he heads to bed leaving Pam and Cho worried. _This is really bad_ Pam thinks to herself _whenever he's this distracted, usually someone is going to get hurt. I may have to incapacitate him if this goes badly._ Contrary to popular belief, Pam actually can care, sometimes; Eric is her maker after all.

Locked away in his room below Fangtaisa, Eric stares at the ceiling lost in thought. It's true what Alethea said, after time, a vampire's memory will begin to fade after time. Not that they will completely forget everything, it's just the older the memory, the harder it is to remember. And right now, Eric was desperately trying to remember the first time he meet Alethea.

**_Flashback**_

It was in the fall of 1482 in Ile-de-Re, France; a small island off the coast. Eric had only been there a few months. He didn't know why, but he actually preferred the solitude of the island. The air was chilled, and there was a hint of possibly an early winter. He was walking down near the wharf, hunting. Then he saw a young cloaked woman walking along the shore alone. _Perfect_ he thinks as he begins his hunt. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the beach. The woman stopped to sit on some of the rocks that little the shore line. Eric moves in closer, keeping himself hidden from her mind and his steps, silent. Then the woman removed her hood and lifted her face to the moon. Eric stopped in his tracks completely spell bound. The light from the moon seemed to make her porcelain skin shine. Her honey hair fell in long locks and them to; seem to glisten like gold in the moonlight. She smiled a smile that seemed to say 'I know a great secret, but I'm not telling' and her lips were like pink petals on a white sheet.

"So how long were you going to follow me?" she says suddenly turning to Eric. His eyes grow wide with surprise. _How did she know_ he thinks and she just smiles like she knows what he is thinking. "What no reply? I know who you are...vampire." She stares right into his eyes as if to challenge him to deny it.

"What are you going to do?" Is all that Eric says. This woman puts off an aura that says to not play around with her. She continues to look at him for a few moments. _When did I go from hunter to the hunted_ he wonders.

Then she rises up from her seat replacing her hood back on her head. "I think", she says, "that I'll take you out..." Eric tenses up preparing to fight, "to dinner."

_**End Flashback**_

_Straight from the beginning she threw me for a loop. I thought that she was dead, but now here she is alive. Why didn't she let me know? Did she really only just come here to warn us not even knowing that I was here? I never could completely figure her out_ he thinks angrily making himself more comfortable and finally falling asleep.

**Somewhere in a town**

"Oh my dearie", a sales woman says to a young woman looking at herself in the mirror, "you seem to be made for this style!" Alethea only smiles at the lady. _Well I use to wear things like these centuries ago_. Alethea continues to look at her reflection twirling the peasant shirt hear and there. _Well I guess it's a good thing that my care takers had enough foresight to set me up with bank accounts and such. My life would definitely be hard in these times. _She continues to shop about the mall going in and out of various stores updating her wardrobe. Finally she returns to the small little house that she purchased earlier that day. She smiles as she sees the furniture and assortments that she also bought, placed pleasantly around her new home. "Oh my", she says to no one in particular, "I do think I will keep this place" _especially since it's so close to Eric_.

After a cup of tea and a shower Alethea pulls back the sheets to her bed. _Funny_ she thinks _you would think that after 600 years of sleep I wouldn't be tired anymore_. Chuckling to herself she crawls into bed turns out the light, but sleep evades her. All that she can think about is Eric. _It was so long ago. I can't believe that he can still remember me. Well, if someone tore out my heart, beating or no, like I did to him; I would probably never forget them too._

_**Flashback**_

"My Lady", a young woman says bowing to a woman sitting at a table laden with papers, "the counsel is beginning to worry about the situation at hand." The woman looks up from the letter she was just reading with a confused look on her face.

"Well of course they are. Someone has betrayed us and more and more of us die along with the innocent. How are they now only beginning to worry?"

"It's not that situation My Queen", comes a voice from the shadows as a man appears out them. "We are all beginning to worry about your relationship with this _vampire_", he says the word like it's the foulest thing in the world. "How can you be sure that his intentions are reliable? How do you know that he won't kill you? You know the repercussions of that will be to us, **all** of us?"

The woman sighs and places the letter down. "I do know Shadow. I truly do. But what you all need to understand is that Eric and I already had a history together. He doesn't remember it because I was only a small child at the time. What I am more worried about is how these witch hunters keep finding _actual_ wise ones. Ever since the Christians came and the old ways lost their power, we have agreed to lie quietly. I do understand that I am the keeper of all our traditions and if I were to be killed without a successor then all magic dies, but I do not feel like Eric is a threat to us. That is why I have to tell him that I am about to sleep."

"But you can't", the man called Shadow yells. "I will not allow it!"

Alethea rises her eyebrow, "Really Shadow, _you_ will not allow _me_ to tell the love of my life that I am about to sleep so that I can preserve my culture?" Shadow bows his head. "I thought so. I won't tell him where or exactly when, for your comfort, but I will tell him I sleep so that he will not look for me." No one says another word as they take their leave. But in the very flames of the fireplace, there awaits another who only has malice in his eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

The rest of the night Alethea tosses and turns, her dreams filled with the sounds of screams, blood, and fire.

**Somewhere in the woods**

A group of very dirty men sit around a campfire, though no tents or such can be seen. "We've been searching for that panther lady's trail for days now and nothing. Why don't we give up and just try to find another coven or something?" One of the men complains.

"Because", says a man appearing from the shadows, "she isn't just some witch who got away. She is the witch; the great Alethea Queen of the witches." Many of the men perk their heads up and begin to understand why they hunt someone they cannot find, yet. There is rustling in the brush and a young boy comes out. Panting he bows to the man who had appeared from the shadows. "Go on."

"I picked up her trail a few miles west of here. A few of the farmers in town are going about how they saw a big black cat a few nights ago. And it looks like she may be heading to this town called Bon Temps. Apparently there has been a lot of vampire activity there since they came out."

The man smiles wickedly, "Good" he says. "Lead us where the trail picks up again; it's time to resume the hunt." All the men begin to laugh as they remove their torn, muddy clothes. Their bones pop and crack as they change into wolves. Soon the night is filled with their howls and the pounding of their feet as they tear through the wolves. _Get ready Alethea. I'm coming for you...again._

***************************

_Well there you have it folks. Sorry it took so long and if it seemed boring. But I felt like a little back ground info was necessary. Chapter five coming soon and any reviews are greatly appreciated. _

_Much love, _

_The Gypsy_


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: Alethea to the vamps... "Bill, guard Sookie with your life and Eric..." she says nothing and leaves, disappearing into the night... "Yeah, I'll just stay here while some ancient witch lady wants me and there's a bunch of wild dogs runnin' 'bout." Sookie grumbles to herself... Pam to Eric "The Magistrate has heard about these werewolves and about the witch; he wants to see you...soon." Soon the night is filled with their howls and the pounding of their feet as they tear through the woods. Get ready Alethea. I'm coming for you...again._

*************************

The junk yard is full of shouts and cheers as the vampires watch one of their own get punished. And as usual, the magister sat on his thrown watching the scene with boredom on his face. Soon the vampire is a bloody mess as a female vampire slashes him with a silver blade. As she is poised to take another blow the magister raises his hand to signal enough. "Maybe now you will think twice before you retaliate against a human. Further attacks will not help our cause and further dissention. Six months locked in a coffin." The vampires cheer even louder as a coffin is pulled out with silver chains dangling from it. The vampire in question screams and begs for mercy, but they go unheeded as the other vampires throw him into the coffin and using special gloves chain it shut. His screams could still be heard as they wheel him away. "Next order of business." Eric steps in front of the magister. "Ah yes, Eric Northman. It has recently come to my attention that a 'wise one' has appeared claiming that there is a pack of rouge wolves killing everyone. Now I am wondering why I didn't hear it from you since she came to you first and damaged your bar?"

Eric stares into the magister's eyes showing no fear as only he could. "I had every intention of notifying you when I was sure that what she was saying was true. And I still haven't come to that conclusion yet but I have discovered who she is." The magister motions him to continue. "She is Alethea, Queen of the Wise Ones, so I must at least take heed to what she says." The magister's expression becomes one of mild surprise and there is whispering among the older vampires as they either recognize the name or the title.

"The queen of the wise ones huh", the magister says aloud to no one in particular. "I thought that she was killed during the burning days. Very well Eric, I will forgive you for not telling me sooner _this time_. However, if you withhold anymore information from me, even if you're not sure about it, you won't like what I will do to you." Eric nods his head and the magister dismisses him, moving on to the night's next order of business.

***************************

The sun has begun to set, when Alethea wakes up. Stretching out of bed she runs her hands through her hair as if trying to rub out the dreams. After making something to eat she sits at the table slowly sipping a cup of coffee. The moon is high in the sky by the time she is fully dressed and ready to go to Sookie again; when there is a knock at the door. Confused and slightly alarmed, Alethea makes her way towards the door pulling a flame from the candles that she has all over her house. Stretching her senses to outside she tires to see who or what it is. All that she can tell is that it's a human form, but she knows better than to assume it's that. Without letting the person at the front door know she's near; she creeps closer. Grabbing the door knob and unlocking it with her mind she throws it open and hurls the flame forward; stopping just in time from scorching Eric's face. His face remains impassive as the flames blow out mere centimeters from his face; hair blowing in the effect. "Fucking hell Eric! Why didn't you call or at least let me know it was you! Good to see that you've shielded your mind but hell, I could have scorched your sorry ass!" Eric face remains blank, though his eyes shine with amusement. "Well you might as well come in", she says moving to let him pass; locking the door behind her. Eric walks into the living room taking everything in. When he comes to a full circle, facing Alethea again, he finally speaks. "Nice."

Alethea snorts and crosses her arms, still very angry. They only look at each other for a while before Eric speaks again. "Why?" Alethea gives a confused look. "Why, after that day, didn't you come to find me? Why did you let me believe that you died betraying me?" His voice begins to rise and pain takes over his entire frame.

Alethea sighs and looks at the floor, "I never betrayed you Eric. After I nearly died, and thought you were, the council forced me to sleep. As long as I lived, the witch hunters could kill everyone else and we would still survive. We both were betrayed, by whom, I do not know. Please Eric; if I had known you survived that, I would have hunted to the ends of the Earth." Suddenly, a hand comes into her line of vision. Eric had closed the space between them and was lifting her face to his. She catches her breath as a thousand forgotten feelings rise up, and for the first time in 600 yrs, she felt alive.

"If only that were true", Eric says as he drops his hand, turning from the hurt expression on her face and leaving. For a few minutes Alethea stands in the same spot that he left her in; his words ringing in her mind. _If only that were true_; then she collapses to the floor crying.

*************************************

**Meanwhile at Merlotte's**

Sookie and the girls were running about handing out food and taking orders; just a normal night. But the air is thick with suspicion just like it was when Jason was the prime suspect for the murders. Everyone is waiting for something to happen, but not really knowing what it will be. And then everyone's three favorite rednecks (so not) saunter their way to a table, Sookie's table. "Evenin' what can I get chall tonight?" They order their food, but as soon as Sookie leaves they are snickering at her and messing with something under the table. After a time Sookie returns with their order. "Here ya go." And as she turns to leave, all three bombard her with water balloons. "BURN WITCH", they yell as the entire bar falls silent. Sookie slowly turns, drenched, "What the hell was that!" They look confused at each other and it becomes apparent that they expected her to melt like the wicked witch of the west did. Sam and Lafayette escort them out of the bar as Sookie tries to dry herself off.

"Maybe you should go home Sook", Sam says as he watches her rubbing a towel all over herself. Sookie just nods and walks out to her car. _Damn them_ she thinks _damn them all. I'm not even really a witch and they are already treating me this way. Why in the hell did Alethea have to come and ruin everything?_ After some time, Bill looks out of his living room window to see Sookie's car pulling up. He is at the door the same time she reaches it.

"Sookie is everything ok?" he says concerned. "Why are you all wet?" Sookie says nothing but storms her way into the living room and flops down on the couch crossing her arm and legs, fuming. "Sookie what happened?" Yet she still remains silent her mind raging. With a sigh, Bill gets up and heads upstairs. When he returns he is carrying a nightgown. "Here", he says handing it to her. "If you won't tell me at least change out of those wet close before you get sick."

"Those goddamned, ignorant bastards!" Bill stares in surprise at Sookie's out burst. "I mean how hard is it to just live along side everyone? Not fucking hard!" She continues on for a few more moments; then she takes a deep breath and looks up. "I was at work", she begins taking the nightgown that Bill was still holding out for her, "and those guys that always cause problems came in. And I knew they were up to summin because they had that look. So once I gave them their damned food and turned around they doused me! They yelled somethin' like 'die witch'. God, I'm not even a witch yet and they already want to kill me!"

Bill's eyes grow wide, "You mean to tell me that you are considering becoming an immortal?" Sookie just shrugs her shoulders and she adjusts the gown, looking back up at him. "You are willing to keep on living as you watch everyone that you know and love grow old and die without you?" Again Sookie just looks at him not answering. "Sook please, you need to think this through. You know how I feel about this issue and I don't want you to do this without thinking about all the repercussions of your actions."

Sookie's eyes widen her posture becomes stiff with anger. "What do you mean by that _Bill_", she says trying to keep the anger in her voice down. "What repercussions are you talking about? Please elaborate for me." Bill is silent for a few moments, choosing his next words carefully. Sookie was already mad and he didn't want to anger her further.

"Some people may not be so forgiving if you throw away your mortality. I, myself, also value your mortality. It's one of the many things that I love about you. I would love..." but he never got to finish the last sentence; because Sookie suddenly turned on him in a full rage.

"So you would rather watch me wither and die leaving you all alone again? Or maybe you will get bored with me later on and you don't want to deal with it? Well then _Mr. Compton_, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Turning around she makes her way to the front door. Bill realizing what she is about to do hurries ahead of her stopping right in front of her. "Move", she says but Bill remains still.

"Please Sook", he begs, "You know that I didn't mean that at all. You are the only person who has made me feel alive in a long time. I don't really care if you become an immortal. I just don't want you to be a vampire or throw it away without seriously thinking about it." Sookie looks at him with hate and hurt in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything else. Bill sighs and moves out of her way and watches her get into her car and drive away. _I would love to spend an eternity with you_ he thinks to himself_; but would you want to with me or be tainted by the power she can give you_.

****************************************

**Back at Merllote's**

The bar had settled down, finally, but everyone was still talking about what happened to Sookie. Sam and Tara were behind the bar. Sam was, as usual, looking worried about Sookie and Tara was just plain pissed complaining about those 'damn redneck mother fuckers'. "And all this started because that damn witch lady had to come here and say something", Tara rants. "If she didn't say that Sookie could become a witch, or in fact not come here at all, none of that shit would have happened. And you fucker", to Lafayette, "what were you thinking when you told her were she worked."

Behind the bar, Lafayette points his spatula at his cousin. "Look, I thought that she was coming to kill me and I was shook up so I wasn't really thinking. Don't you think I feel bad anyways? Plus, those guys are nothing more than a bunch of ignorant children. Sookie will get over it and so will everyone. If people can live with her dating Bill, then they can get over this." Tara just scoffs and starts to practically throw people their drinks. Lafayette turns once again to the grill, ignoring her. Sam just sighs and runs his hand threw his hair; his mind on Sookie. _Dimmit Sook; I can't keep trying to protect you from this world. Why is the underworld so attracted to you? What if you take her up on her offer because of these people? Will you be the same person anymore? Why did Alethea have to come here?_

***************************************

**At Fangtaisa**

Pam could tell from the moment that Eric walked through the door that he was pissed. He didn't say one word to her or to anyone else and just shut himself in the office. She and Cho were left to run the bar that night. Many of the other vampires knew that something was up, but had enough sense to not say anything. And so the night wore on but Eric was oblivious to it. All that he could do was think about his encounter with Alethea earlier that night. _Of course she was lying, there is no way that she actually expected me to believe that. She played me for a fool; trying to make me her personal nightly body guard. There was so many things that she didn't tell me till that day. Why?_

_**Flashback**_

Eric was sitting at a desk writing a letter, or trying to, by candle light. After throwing the quill down in frustration, Eric leans back into the chair. Then a pair of pale, slender arms snake their way across his chest. "My, my; aren't you in a foul mood this evening", Alethea says as she leans closer to his ear. "Is there anything that I can do to help", she says smiling wickedly. But she frowns as Eric removes her arms from around him and stays with his back to her, "what's the matter love?"

"Why would there be anything wrong...your Majesty", Eric says coolly as he rises from his chair and bows to her. His eyes are full of malice as he straightens himself. Alethea stands in shock from both his demeanor and what he called her.

"What's the matter your Highness? You thought that I wouldn't find out? Well, I found out many things about you recently", he says beginning to berate her. "How could you keep something like this secret from me? I told you everything about my life; the good and the bad, and you keep something this monumental from me. How could you?" He stands there hands clenched waiting for an answer, any answer, secretly hoping that what he knows is wrong.

"Why should it matter", she says angrily. "I didn't tell you because I am sworn to keep my true identity secret; even my mortal friends don't know who or what I am." She walks away from him towards the fireplace; staring at the flames. "I hoped that being who I am would not bother you. There was so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't; especially in these times." She casts a careful smile to him but he remains as hard as ever.

_**End Flashback**_

Eric is roused from his thoughts by a knock on his office. He only grunts and Pam enters cautiously. "You went to her afterwards" is all that she says. After standing there for a few moments, she continues. "I know that I didn't live in those times but from what I understand, it was a dangerous time for all. Can you really blame her for the things that she did to preserve herself and her people?" Eric glairs at her, but says nothing. "Fine", she says, "stay here and wallow in self pity. But let me tell you this; if I ever had a chance to fix things with someone, I would. Eternity is very lonely by yourself."

Even though Eric didn't show that he heard her, what is said coursed threw his mind. _Maybe she's right. But can I forgive her after all this time? _Then his thoughts become panicked; _can she forgive me after what I did?_

**Back at Merlotte's**

All heads turn to the door as Alethea walked through. _Wow I feel like I'm in a western_. Trying to ignore the stares and glares directed towards her, she walks to the bar. She smiles at Tara, who only glares. "What chu want now", is the only greeting that Alethea receives. "If you're lookin' for Sookie she ain't here? And ain't you caused enough problems already?" Alethea looks at her confused and sad.

"Believe me, I never intended for any trouble to come her way." Tatar scoffs, "However, I do need to talk to her before I leave tomorrow. Do you know where she went?" Tara crosses her arms and looks at her, refusing to answer. "Well then", Alethea says as she turns to leave, "I guess I will have to find her myself."

As she leaves the bar Tara turns around to see her cousin, Lafayette, giving her the 'you stupid' look from the kitchen. "What, like I'm gonna tell her anything." Lafayette just shakes his head and goes back to cooking and Tara goes back to serving drinks mumbling about "no good magic women and how they should say out of everyone's lives".

**Somewhere in the woods**

The pack of wolves had stopped for the evening to rest and eat. The men had once again acquired some clothes and food; they laughed and joked around the fire. Suddenly, they all became quiet as their leader appeared from the shadows without making a sound. "We are nearing our prey men", they cheer, "however, there may be some complications. We had originally thought that she was only coming here to warn and then move on; but it appears that she may be looking for allies." The other men look around and talk amongst themselves for a minute before their leader raises his hand again for silence. "Don't worry, I've dealt with the vampire that she has come to see before. She will not escape again, this time." The men roar with the desire of the kill and then go about their business while their leader walks off by himself.

After a time he reaches a clearing in the woods and lays down to stare at the stars. _Oh no, Alethea, you will not escape me again. I almost had you all those years ago and I will succeed this time. You will be mine._ Soon he drifts off into sleep.

_**Dream/Flashback**_

A beautiful woman walks about the room, taking things from off the shelf. When she gets in front of a huge cauldron she starts to place the herbs and such into it. He smiles as he watches her mumble to herself. So deep in thought that she doesn't realize that he's there, she continues to work. Silently he steps out of the fireplace, unhurt, and walks up behind her. "What are you making now, My Lady?" He smirks as she jumps and turns to face him. "I am sorry", he says with a bow, "I did not mean to startle you."

She gives him a small smile before she turns back to her work. "Oh no, it's alright. I was just trying to perfect this potion to help us with the witch hunters." She soon becomes so involved with her work that she forgets that he is there. _Oh Alethea_ he thinks to himself _you are the type of woman that every man should want_. And soon his mind is filled with inappropriate images. However, he forgot to shield his mind and Alethea saw everything that he was thinks, none of it nice. Furious she turns to him. "Mind your thoughts, Aiden, before I make sure that you never have another one again. Don't think that I have not noticed how you follow me; stare at me, and what happened when you tried to kiss me. Though you are powerful and have a unique gift; you are still only a messenger. Remember your station before you cause yourself grief. You may leave now."

"Yes you should leave now Aiden." Both of them turn to see Alethea's body guard, Shadow, emerge from the shadows. Aiden looks at him with disgust, but concedes, leaving through the very fireplace that he came through without a bow. "Are you alright My Lady? You seem upset. Did he do anything to you?"

"Oh no more than usual", she says waving off his concern. "But we are going to have to do something with him." Shadow nods in agreement and places a comforting arm around her. Behind them a pair of eyes burn with a hatred that is stronger than the flames.

***************************************

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. Work has been crazy. Thank you for reading and any reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love**

**The Gypsy**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: Ok well it seems like everything is going to shit. Sookie is mad at Bill and the town. We know more about our villain. Eric and Alethea's relationship is rocky; but maybe everything can be fixed. Or maybe danger will cause everyone to forget the petty things and band together to fight a greater evil._

****************************

**Somewhere in Bon Temps**

Sookie had been driving around with no purpose for a while; not really caring where she went. _I haven't even made a decision yet and everyone is acting like I was jumping up and down for joy with this shit. Damn Bill, damn friends, damn town, and damn that fucking lady. If I ever see her again..._she never got to finish that particular train of though because the woman that she was thinking about suddenly appeared in the seat next to her. "Holy shit", Sookie yells nearly running off the road. "Don't fucking do that again!"

Alethea smiles an apology. "Sorry Sookie, but when I heard you I had to find you. I really need to talk to you before I leave tomorrow." Sookie looks at her in disbelief. "I told you I could only stay a few days at the most. If you would like, we could go to my home and talk about this." Sookie nods and follows her directions to her house. Shortly they are pulling up to a small house. The lights make it seem warm and homey; the smell of smoke was in the air.

"You have a nice home", Sookie says. Alethea smiles again and motions her inside. Sookie looks in amazement at the fully furbished home. "Where did you get all of this?"

Alethea shrugs, "My care takers set up accounts for me, for whenever I should wake. I just ordered this stuff and had someone come and decorate. I like it though. Maybe, once everything calms down I may come back. Would you like some tea?" Sookie nods her head and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Neither of the women says much while the water boils. Once Alethea returns with two steaming cups of tea she begins again. "Firstly, I would like to apologize to you Sookie. I never intended to cause you any grief." Sookie shrugs as if to say 'don't worry about it'. "However, I do want to know if you wish to become a wise one. The choice is yours. I will not force you one way or the other. Either way I would like to train you. Help you hone your gift."

"Would you really", asks Sookie. "I've always wanted to learn how to control it."

Alethea grins, "Of course, I know what a burden it can be." Sookie nods in agreement. "Whatever you decide, I would have to train you. You have to master your born gifts before you can open yourself to your true power." All the while Alethea is watching Sookie carefully. _She could be the first new wise one in 600 yrs. I've been asleep for far too long. It's time to bring my people back._

"So how long would I be in training for", Sookie asks after a time. "And what exactly would I learn and where did witches come from?" Alethea smiles at her questions. _This girl shows real promise._ Gathering her self Alethea begins to answer, occasionally sipping her tea; calculating.

************************************

**Fangtaisa**

As much as Eric hated it, Pam was right. The time that he spent with Alethea was the best he ever had in all his nine hundred years. She made him feel alive, so to speak. True, she hid her true identity from him, but it was for a good reason. It still hurt that she couldn't trust him with it but he was beginning to understand. _The emotion that was in her eyes when I touched her_ he thinks_ she still loves me. After all this time she still loves me. Was our parting a huge misunderstanding? _

**_Flashback_**

"I hoped that being who I am would not bother you. There was so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't; especially in these times." Alethea casts a careful smile to him but he remains as hard as ever. "Please Eric answer me", she says reaching for him. But as soon as she reached his arm, he flung it causing her to fall.

"Touch me again and you won't have to worry about the witch hunters anymore", he says baring his fangs advancing towards her. But before he could reach her, another person appears in the room.

"Get away from her you fiend." Both of them turn to see Shadow, sword drawn. "Take one more step towards her and it will be the last thing that you ever do _vampire_." Eric watches as he moves to his queen picking her up from the floor. "Are you hurt my lady", he says as he embraces her. Eric snarls and Shadow places Alethea behind himself.

"So it's true then", Eric says, eyes blazing with hurt and rage.

Alethea looks confused, "what is true?'

"That you are having an affair with _him_", Eric says motioning towards Shadow.

**_End Flashback**_

_Maybe I was wrong. Now that I think about it, both of them were shocked. But not because the truth was told, but of what I said_. Suddenly Eric growled. _I bet that Aiden said that so that I would leave her. But why? What could he have possibly gained from our parting?_ Eric's face changed from one of anger to one of realization. He sprang from his desk and tore through Fangtaisa without a word to anyone. The patrons looked confused and startled at Eric's sudden departure. Pam just smiles at Cho. "I guess he finally came to his senses", she says.

**Back at Alethea's house**

"So let me get this straight", Sookie says. "My training will be however long it takes me to master my gifts", Alethea nods, "and witches, 'cuse me wise ones, are blessed by a _fairy_?"

"Yes", Alethea says, "The first wise one was a mortal with special gifts that helped Queen Mab. The mortal saved her life and she blessed her with abilities that no mortal could ever comprehend. Our original purpose was to be a go between for the mortals and those of the Other Realms. Understand?" Sookie nods slowly understanding somewhat of their history. Alethea looks suddenly to the door. "We're going to have to continue this another time." Sookie looks confused following her gaze. A knock comes from the door. Sookie looks at Alethea in amazement. "I think he is looking for you."

She opens the door to show Bill standing there, looking more miserable than usual. "Evening your Majesty."

"Alethea please; I cannot claim that title again till I meet with the council of Elders."

"I would like to speak to Sookie for a moment. Please?" Alethea looks from him to Sookie and nods leaving them alone. "Sookie, I just wanted to say that I am sorry if I made you think that I wouldn't want to spend an eternity with you. I just didn't want you to regret losing your mortality and not being the same woman that I love." He looks at Sookie with pleading eyes. Wanting her to forgive him. For a few moments neither one says anything, but their eyes telling each other what their mouths cannot say. Then without any warning they rush each other locked in a passionate kiss. No words needed, just the knowledge of what's in their hearts.

Alethea smiles as she walks towards the woods. _Good for you both. If they can fix things maybe I can with Eric. Chah, like that will ever happen. He hates me and for something that I did and didn't do. Why?_

**Some time later**

Trying to give the lovers some time, Alethea heads deeper into the woods. Finally appearing in a clearing, she stops and sits down on the dewy grass. The moon has begun to wane, but still makes the night bright. _I will have to leave soon to deal with the council. That will be fun. _She thinks sarcastically, _but it has to be done._ She leans back staring at the stars and begins to fade into sleep.

_Alethea! Alethea were are you?_ A voice in her head causes Alethea to throw herself up staring all around her. _Who is this?_ The voice sighs with relief_; it's me Eric. Where are you? Alethea?_ For a moment she forgets to answer, surprised that he is looking for her. _I am in a clearing in the woods near my home. Is everything alright? Yes,_ Eric sends, _just wait there. I want to talk to you._ Again, Alethea raises her eyebrows in surprise. It's only a few minutes before Eric appears from the brush, not a single hair out of place.

"What do you want Eric", Alethea starts off. "You already made it clear that you don't want anything else to do with me. What else can you do to me to hurt me?" Eric doesn't say anything for a moment. Alethea crosses her arms waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to know if you were really having an affair with your body guard."

Alethea's mouth drops, and then closes again into a tight line. "Is that it? You're still hung up on that? I can't believe you! I loved you with every fiber of my being. I was willing to endanger my entire culture just to be with you. Yes, I never told you that I was the queen, but hell, I had a damn good fucking reason! I was willing to give up my title at the first moment I could so that I could live with you! And you have the gall to believe some fucking rumor! What the fuck do you think Mr. All Knowing Vampire?" Eric's face remains impassive as Alethea attacks him. He waits till her breathing is normal before he continues.

"Someone from your court showed me images that made it look like you loved him and was only using me. And then when the truth came out about whom you were, it made the lies seem true. So before I go any further with you I need to know; was it true?" Alethea begins to move towards him, causing him to catch his breath. Bathed in the moonlight and the way her hair flowed around her; made her appear to become a goddess. When she finally reaches him, she takes hold of his face. His eyes widen as she brings his face closer to hers. Her eyes search his, peering into his soul.

"No", is all she says before she places her lips to his. Eric sweeps her fully into his embrace and all the pain, hurt, and years fade away and all that is left is them. They stop when Alethea needs to catch her breath. Smiling she says, "I love you Eric. I always have and I always will."

Eric smiles for the first time in centuries, "And I love you too, my darling."

"Now isn't this sweet", says a voice from behind. They turn to see Aiden come from the brush. "Lovers reunited."

***************************

**Well I guess I'll stop here for now. Hope yall didn't mind the fluffiness. I always thought that Eric was a big softy under it all. Till the next time. Please review. I use your comments to work on a personal story.**

**Much love, **

**The Gypsy**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap: So it seems like every one worked out their problems, but the real problem has only just begun. This chapter will be mainly in flashback mode with an occasional break. It was just going to be easier to do it this way._

*******************************

"Aiden what are you doing here? I thought that you were dead", Alethea says. Aiden smirks at her.

"Oh no my queen", he begins, "as you know I cannot be killed by fire. And my, my Eric, I would have never thought that you could find it in your heart to forgive her. I guess it was true love after all." Alethea looks from Eric to Aiden. However, Eric's glare does not leave Aiden's face. His lips curls back into a snarl and he suddenly lunges at Aiden. Aiden's expression doesn't change as he becomes a huge wolf and disappears into the woods.

"Eric no", screams Alethea as he tears after Aiden. Alethea changes into her panther form and follows the chase. _Eric please stop. Don't go after him. He's up to something; I know he is. Eric please!_ But he ignores her attempts to reach him. His eyes become red, not with hunger but with a pure and unadulterated rage. He comes to another clearing and he finally stops. He turns to see Alethea coming up behind him. "Eric please", she begins, "I know Aiden. He is up to something. He's not powerful enough to take us on by himself. He knows that. We may be going into a trap. Eric please, abandon this chase. Please, for me" Eric takes a few breaths and turns to face her.

"I can't. He's the one who told me about you. He's the one who made me believe that you didn't love me. He caused me to throw away the best thing that ever happened to me! He has to pay!"

**_Flashback_** (_a/n: he's actually explaining it to her but it's just easier to write it this way. Plus I saw this in more of a movie/TV type setting.)_

Eric was sitting in his home, waiting for Alethea to come and visit him. _I wonder what is taking her so long?_ Suddenly, his fire begins to rise high causing him to jump out of his chair. A man in a servants garb steps out with his palms facing outwards, a show of I mean you no harm. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smiles, "My name is Aiden. I am a servant of the great queen Alethea."

"What?"

"She did not tell you many things vampire. What you think you are is not what you really are. I cannot stand to see her use you like this. Her people have no choice, but you, never."

"What the hell are you talking about? If Alethea is what you said she is she would have told me." Eric still hasn't moved out of his fighting position still planning to rip this guy's throat out. "In fact, she'll be here any minute."

Aiden smiled wickedly at Eric and then raised his hand to only have a crystal appear. "This is a messenger's crystal ball", he explains. "It allows the person to give a message directly, so to speak. Only I can open it, but only the person that it is meant for can see the message. Well I have altered it to show you how your _Alethea_ truly is." He extends his hand further towards Eric. "I can show you her true nature, that is, if you want to see." For a few moments the only thing between the two men is silence and the ball. _How can I be sure that this guy is telling the truth? But then, the way she disappears all the time. That man that always seems to be following her. I know she's on the council, but could she really be the queen? If so, why would she hide that from me?_ Eric nods his head and Aiden's evil grin only gets bigger. Taking his other hand and waving it over the orb; he mummers something that Eric cannot make out. Soon it begins to glow and then he hands it to Eric. Eric takes it cautiously, glancing from it to Aiden. "Look into it", Aiden says and Eric complies.

Eric's eyes widen as images appear in the crystal ball. He could see Alethea with a crown upon her head and people bowing to her. But what bothered him the most was her with the man that always seemed to be following her. "Who is this man", he asks but Aiden says nothing and motions him to look again. He sees Alethea working on something and the man coming out of the shadows sneaking up on her. When he says something to her; she jumps and turns around.

"Gods Shadow you scared me." Then he sees something that makes his heart jump into his throat. They smile at each other and embrace. The next images are of them both. Shadow in her rooms watching her sleep. Shadow handing her a robe when she first wakes up. And countless smiles and embraces. It's obvious they have a relationship with each other. _No this can't be true; she loves me and only me. She told me so._ The orb goes murky for a moment, but when it clears he can see Shadow and Alethea once again.

"We are all beginning to worry about your relationship with this _vampire_", Shadow says the word like it's the foulest thing in the world. "How can you be sure that his intentions are reliable? How do you know that he won't kill you? You know the repercussions of that will be to us, **all** of us?"

Alethea sighs and places the letter down. "I do know Shadow. I truly do." Her face is sad and there is pain also.

"Are you alright My Lady? You seem upset. Did he do anything to you?"

"Oh no more than usual", she says waving off his concern. "But we are going to have to do something with him." Shadow nods in agreement and places a comforting arm around her. Eric throws the crystal down and it bounces harmlessly back to Aiden.

"You now see vampire. She never really loved you. She was only using you." Aiden glances back to the fire. "I must leave before they notice I'm gone. I have no choice but to follow her, but like I said, I cannot see another innocent person hurt. Take care vampire." And then without another word Aiden walks into the fire as it rises once again, disappearing. Eric crumbles to the floor, sobs racking his body. When he raises his head again there is nothing but rage. He picks himself up and walks over to the desk and begins to write a letter. After throwing the quill down in frustration, Eric leans back into the chair. Then a pair of pale, slender arms snake their way across his chest. "My, my; aren't you in a foul mood this evening", Alethea says as she leans closer to his ear. "Is there anything that I can do to help", she says smiling wickedly. But she frowns as Eric removes her arms from around him and stays with his back to her, "what's the matter love?"

"Why would there be anything wrong...your Majesty", Eric says coolly as he rises from his chair and bows to her. His eyes are full of malice as he straightens himself. Alethea stands in shock from both his demeanor and what he called her.

"What's the matter your Highness? You thought that I wouldn't find out? Well, I found out many things about you recently", he says beginning to berate her. "How could you keep something like this secret from me? I told you everything about my life; the good and the bad, and you keep something this monumental from me. How could you?" He stands there hands clenched waiting for an answer, any answer, secretly hoping that what he knows is wrong.

"Why should it matter", she says angrily. "I didn't tell you because I am sworn to keep my true identity secret; even my mortal friends don't know who or what I am." She walks away from him towards the fireplace; staring at the flames. "I hoped that being who I am would not bother you. There was so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't; especially in these times." She casts a careful smile to him but he remains as hard as ever. "I hoped that being who I am would not bother you. There was so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't; especially in these times." Alethea casts a careful smile to him but he remains as hard as ever. "Please Eric answer me", she says reaching for him. But as soon as she reached his arm, he flung it causing her to fall.

"Touch me again and you won't have to worry about the witch hunters anymore", he says baring his fangs advancing towards her. But before he could reach her, another person appears in the room.

"Get away from her you fiend." Both of them turn to see Shadow, sword drawn. "Take one more step towards her and it will be the last thing that you ever do _vampire_." Eric watches as he moves to his queen picking her up from the floor. "Are you hurt my lady", he says as he embraces her. Eric snarls and Shadow places Alethea behind himself.

"So it's true then", Eric says, eyes blazing with hurt and rage.

Alethea looks confused, "what is true?'

"That you are having an affair with _him_", Eric says motioning towards Shadow. But neither one says anything, and Eric takes it as confirmation. "Well then, I guess you leave me no other choice." Eric reaches into the fireplace and grabs a burning log.

"Eric what are you doing?" But Eric says nothing and begins to set everything on fire, including Alethea.

**_End Flashback_**

"So you see", Eric says, "It is because of him that I left you. It is because of him that you were almost killed. Alethea eyes grow wide. "Believe me; I would have never done anything like that if I had not thought that you had betrayed me. Vampires don't take betrayal easily", he says flashing a crooked smile.

"But why would he do something like that?"

"Because you are a traitor, Alethea", comes Aiden's voice from somewhere ahead of them. And soon they are surrounded by the werewolves. "You took innocent mortals and made them into monsters. Then left your people to suffer in the flames of the righteous. And now, you are attempting to make peace and live with them." The wolves around them snarl, saliva dripping from their mussels. Alethea and Eric back up to each other trying to figure out how they are going to get out of this. Suddenly, Alethea has an idea. Closing her eyes she prays to whomever will hear her that it will work.

*************************

_Sorry but I'm going to end it here. And again I know this chapter isn't the best, but I felt like it was necessary. So I have an idea on what she's going to do. But I would like to hear your thoughts. Who knows maybe I will like yours better. You never know._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you to those who replied. Now let's continue this tale and see how they get out of this._

***************************

The wolves began to tighten their circle around Eric and Alethea. Eric reaches around to grab her hand. "No matter what happens, please know that I have never stopped loving you and I am sorry." Aiden's cruel laugh rings out from the darkness as he finally steps out into the moonlight. Eric snarls at him and tries to protect Alethea from him and the wolves. "You lying bastard! If you come near us I will tear you all apart with my bare teeth!" Aiden says nothing but removes his clothes and transforms into a huge wolf. _He can do the same thing as you, _he asks Alethea. _Yes_ she replies _but this must only be a recent thing. Don't do anything yet. I have a plan._ With that, she closes her eyes and reaches her mind out into the night.

Sookie and Bill had moved from the living room to the guest room. They lay in the bed, their skin glowing in the moonlight as they tried to bring themselves closer together. As Bill raised his head, fangs down, to bite her; she looks to the window. "Bill wait", she says. "Do you hear that?" Bill looks confused and shakes his head. Sookie gently pushes him off of her and makes her way to the window. Realizing that the sound is in her mind, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. After a few moments she opens her eyes and turns to Bill. "Alethea and Eric are in danger." Bill eyes widen.

"How do you know that?"

Sookie is scrambling about the room grabbing her clothes. "She told me. Like with her mind. I know where they are and we need to get there now!" Without another question, Bill grabs his clothes and after a few moments they are running for the woods. When they neared the clearing, they slowed down and approached with caution. They saw Eric and Alethea surrounded by the biggest wolves Sookie had ever seen. "Are those werewolves?" Bill nods his head. Sookie swallows hard. Alethea turns her head to their direction. _Sookie don't react to what I am about to do. But when it happens I want you reach inside of yourself and spread your hearing to the wolves. I will help you to do this. It will make the wolves hear everything and it will confuse them. _Sookie nods in understanding and readies herself for one of the hardest she has had to do. Suddenly she is filled with an immense heat. She tries to hold back the scream that threatens to escape her open mouth. Bill looks upon her with fear in his eyes as he feels the pain that washes over them; along with the steady beating of her power. The wolves begin to look around, hearing things that cannot be heard, shaking their heads and howling into the night. Sookie grabs her head and brings it to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. Meanwhile, Eric looks around at the wolves confused and scared and Alethea has here eyes closed. _Hold on Sookie just a little bit longer. Please hold on._ Finally, the werewolves lose their shapes and transform back to their human states, hands over their ears. Alethea crouches down and places her hands on the ground. Vines break from the ground and surround the wolves. They soon stop struggling, and glare; Sookie collapses and breaths deeply trying to gather herself.

"Good job Sookie", Alethea says, "I'm sorry you had to do that, but if you didn't I wouldn't have been able to bind them. Now Aiden, why are you doing this?" Aiden just snarls at her, refusing to reply. "Now there's no need to keep acting like you're a werewolf. You know damn well that this binding will not work on a witch."

"What the hell are you talking about", one of the wolves asks. "Aiden can't possibly be a witch he turns with the moon and has claimed the alpha position!" Aiden yells at the man and Alethea smiles.

"Oh how clever you are Aiden; I see now that being a messenger was a complete waste of your true talent." Aiden glares at her, but fear has started to creep into his eyes. A few more minutes pass and Alethea and Aiden are still locked in their staring contest.

"What's going on", Sookie asks the vampires but neither one can give her and answer. The air is filled with tension as everyone present watches Alethea and Aiden, waiting to see what they will do next. Then, Alethea smiles and waves her hand and the vines that are holding Aiden burst into flames. All present gasp as the flames reach high, completely covering Aiden. But he does not scream in pain just glares at her in anger.

"Fine you got me", he says sighing in defeat. Alethea smiles again; lowers her hand and the flames disappear, but the vines are still wrapped around his body. His men stare at him in disbelief.

"Aiden", she begins, "why are you doing this? Why are you betraying your people and our world?"

"It's not true", the man who spoke out first yells, "he's not a witch!" Aiden sneers at Alethea, but she only raises her eyebrow. He mutters something under his breath and the vines that were holding him fall away. All of his men gasp and growl.

"Now answer me", Alethea demands, power in her voice that makes everyone present wanting to comply. The werewolves receive another shock to see their leader fall to his knees and bow his head to the woman that they were suppose to kill.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. The reason that I did all this is because of you. You, who took me away from my family, turned them against me. You used me then tossed me aside for this _vampire_. I could have dealt with Shadow, but not this child of the devil!" Eric looks at Alethea with surprise, but she only shrugs.

"How many other lovers have you had after me Eric", is her only reply. "I do regret what happened between you and your family; I truly do. However, that's how things were run back then. You nearly killed your family when your powers awoke. Something had to be done, for your safety and theirs. And as for our relationship; it was only a temporary thing. Once you were fully awakened, you changed; there was darkness in you that wasn't there before."

"The darkness is because of you", Aiden screams, "you and your devil worship! I cannot even through myself into the holy fires to release myself from this existence. You made me unable to burn, unable to purify my soul, unable to die!" His voice echoes in the night and so does his pain and anger.

"What a load of bullshit", Alethea scoffs and crosses her arms. "Don't even try to act like you were around during the conversion. You were changed long before it ever happened." Everyone else present was casting curious glances at each other.

"You lied to us." Everyone turned to see which one of the werewolves had spoken. "You made us believe that you were a werewolf, took my pack away from me, and then turned us against everyone. You, witch", he said to Alethea, "not all werewolves want are the same. Some of us want to live peacefully. Let us take care of him. He violated our laws and must be punished."

"How many of you feel the same way?" There were some who voiced their agreement, while majority remained silent. "Very well then." Those who only wanted peace were release and those who didn't erupt into flames; their screams ringing out through the night. "He's all yours", she said gesturing to Aiden and the vines that held him fell away. His eyes were filled with rage and fear.

"This won't be the end of this", he says as he changes again running to the woods.

"No it won't be", Alethea says as the true werewolves grinning take pursuit. Soon the only ones that are left in the clearing were the couples. "They won't be able to occupy him for long. I need to find a way to end him and this once and for all."

"What happened to 'im", Sookie asks. Alethea's face shows more sadness than any of them have seen before.

"He was cursed and burned." No one says anything else to each other, but begins to make their way back to the house. Bidding farewell, Bill and Sookie leave Alethea and Eric alone. Neither one saying anything to each other, just staring. Moving fast, Eric crushes Alethea in to himself, mouth devouring hers. All the years and all the things that had happened faded away leaving only them. Pausing for Alethea to catch her breath, Eric sweeps her up and carries her to her room bridal style.

"Now why don't we pick up were we left off?" Alethea's laugh can be heard as he closes the door.

**Elsewhere**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Aiden finally came up to a small farm house. Slinking along the shadows he took the clothes that were hanging on the line to dry. _Oh yes, Alethea. This is not over by a long shot. Just you wait. You __**will**__ pay for everything that was done to me._

************************

Well guys sorry that it took so long to update. I'm not really happy with the way that this chapter ended but I had to finish it. Don't worry though, this is not the end. Thank you for reading and please review.

Much love,

The Gypsy


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey there. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Works been crazy and my personal life went to hell. But it's all good now. So to recap: Aiden has been defeated, Eric and Alethea are good and Sookie did some pretty amazing shit. Everything seems to be working out for the best....for now...._

* * *

The sky was still dark when Eric moved from the bed smiling as Alethea made a small noise in protest. He stood for a moment watching the moon shine on her face as she shifted back to sleep. _I can't believe that after all this time I have found you again and it was like we had never parted._ Glancing towards the window he senses the sun beginning to rise. _Time to go._ He takes a piece of paper from the desk and leaves a note explaining why he is gone. Once he is dressed he looks once again at the woman that he loves and then leaves before the sun rises over the horizon. The warmth of the sun is what woke Alethea. She sat up pulling the blankets closer to her body and looked around worried. Afraid that Eric hadn't found a place to hide; she grabs her robe and begins to make her way to the rest of her house. But a piece of paper on the desk grabs her attention. _To My Dearest Love. Don't worry I left long before the sun came. I had to go back to Fangtaisa and let them know that you didn't kill me. I will return to you once true night has come. And maybe we can set up somewhere for me in your home. With love throughout all eternity, your humble servant, Eric._ She smiles and heads towards the shower; her thoughts filled with images of the handsome Viking that she loves.

**Fangtaisa**

Pam was beginning to worry that something had happened to Eric when he hadn't returned yet and the sun was due to rise soon. She had even started to bite her nails, which was something she hadn't done in a _long_ time. "Do you think that witch killed him?" She asks for the thousands time. Cho says nothing, but stares into nothing. Pam turns to Cho anger showing, "We can't just sit here and let her get away with that! He may even still be alive…just held captive…she may starve him first…what are we going to do!"

"Do about what?" A voice comes from the door. Pam spins around surprised and Cho just smiles slightly. "My, my Pam", Eric says, "I don't think I have ever seen you this upset. Did I miss something?" For once Pam doesn't have a witty come back. "So what happened", Cho asks. Eric's smile falters and he grabs a bottle of _True Blood_ and pops it into the microwave. "It turns out that I was gravely mistaken. There was a man in her service that felt like she had betrayed him so he set her up…using me." The last part was said so low that Pam and Cho weren't sure that they heard him right. "But that has been taken care of; for now. And as for our relationship…you could say we're good." The microwave beeps and he takes a sip making a face. "God I don't know how Compton can live off of this poor excuse for blood."

"So what are you going to do now", Pam asks crossing her arms. Eric glares at her over his bottle, but she doesn't move. "Well…she comes in here tears this place up. You go crazy. You don't tell us shit. How the hell are we supposed to act?" If she still had a pulse it would be racing and her face flushed. But being the undead she was as still as…well death, with only her eyes showing a deep fire.

Eric sighs, normally he would either ignore her or smack her, but reuniting with Althea has softened his heart. "The only thing I can do Pam. I have to inform the Magister. Then from there…We'll just see.

**At Sookie's house**

Bill and Sookie hadn't moved from her bed since they left Eric and Althea. "I wonder how they are", Sookie asks as she traces imaginary lines over Bill's chest. "Do you think they'll be able to get back to the way they use to?"

"I'm not sure. I've only ever known him as the cold hearted man he is today. But there's always the possibility. I mean look at us? Look at all the unusual couples that exists today…anything is possible." They stay like that till the sun is about to come up. With a few more kisses that leaves Sookie breathless and Bill's fangs out; he turns and runs back to his home.

"My oh my…I do love that man of mine", she says with a smile before she tries to catch a few hours of sleep before she has to go to work.

**At Merlotte's**

Sookie was surprised at how easily the night was going. No one was giving her weird glances. No one as whispering about her behind her back. In fact, it was almost like the whole incident with Althea and the rednecks never happened. Frowning slightly, she makes her way to the kitchen window. "Now sugar, why do you look like someone ran over you lil dog", Lafayette asks Sookie swishing his head wrap around his shoulder. "Come on darling; tell me all about it. Them people bothering you again?"

"Ah no", she says, "and that's what's weird. Normally this town talks about stuff like this for weeks. It just doesn't make any sense. Ya know? It's actually making me kina nervous. I think I might just scan them to make sure. What?"

Lafayette just smiles and sashays closer. "Come here and let me tell you a secret." Sookie leans over the counter. "Your 'ol boy Sam had a talkin-to the people here. He stood up for you and told them that until you give this lady an answer you are still the same Sookie Stackhouse that we know and love."

Eyes wide she asks, "Did he really say that?"

Laughing a little, "No not really but it sounds better than what he actually did say. Just to let you know…you got real good friends here if you need us." And with that he turns back to the grill without another word, humming to himself as he flips a couple of burgers. And so the night continued on, only now Sookie had more of a smile on her face. Towards the end of her shift Althea came in and instantly every one tensed up. She just smiled a little and sat down at an empty booth. No one moved for about a minute before they went back to what they were doing. Sookie looked over at Sam and Tara, but neither showed any emotion. With a quick nod to them she makes her way over.

"So do you need an answer now? I mean, I'm not quite recovered from yesterday. I'm still a little freaked out."

"No, I guess I can wait a while", Althea says. "But I would like to teach you a little bit. Just so you can get a better grasp of your gift. Nothing too challenging or anything that will fully waken your power. Are you OK with that?"

"Yeah, I think I am. When do you want to start?"

Althea casts a quick glance towards the bar, and then turns back to Sookie. "On your next day off. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Sookie breaks out into a smile. "So you and Eric made up huh?" Althea doesn't say anything; but she smiles and blushes a little.

"You could say that. So with that set; stop by my place whenever you can and we'll get started." She gets out of the booth and makes her way towards the door. "By the way Sook; in case you didn't already know; you have very loyal friends." And then she leaves the bar and disappears into the night.

"So what was all that about", Sam asks trying to sound casual, "anything good?"

"Um yeah, I told her that I wanted more time to think about it and she said that was fine. She also said that if I wanted she could show me how to control it better."

"Do you think that's a good idea? How can you trust her?"

"I've already learned to control it already Sam. But I would like to learn more. She said that it wouldn't fully awaken my powers, so I'm gonna try." She looks at Sam and Tara as they look at each other. "Are yall OK with that?"

Tara takes her hand, "I can't imagine what it must be like for you. But I'm worried. First you're with the vampire and now this witch comes up and wants you too. You're my best friend, Sook, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Tara. But I haven't agreed to make it final yet. I just want to try."

"Then I guess we'll just have to be happy with that", Sam says placing a hand on Tara's shoulder silencing her. "But she hurts you; she'll have hell to pay." Sookie just smiles and hugs them both.

"I know." She turns to leave and then turns around. "Oh yeah, um Sam…can I have tomorrow off?"

"Um yeah sure anything you want."

"Thanks Sam." And with that she leaves them to attend to her customers. Tara gives Sam "her look".

"Now you know she's just gonna run to that lady and start doin god knows what", she says crossing her arms.

"Yeah I know", is the only reply she gets. _I hope you know what you're doing Sookie._

_So yeah like I said, I'm so sorry about taking forever to update. But things for me are getting better so I should be updating quicker now. Reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. They make me write faster. So Sookie has decided to try to learn some new tricks and Eric is on the way to see the Magister. Is Aiden coming back to exact his revenge? Just follow the page and find out!_

While everyone else went about with their normal lives, Eric was getting ready to face the Magister to update him on what had happened the night before. The vampires of the "court" were jeering as one of their own was being punished for whatever reason, while the accused was pleading for mercy. However, the Magister just sat there looking bored till he caught eyes with Eric. "Alright", he yelled. "I'll grant you leniency this time. Don't let it happen again." The vampire court looked disappointed while the accused back away singing the Magister's praise. "Eric Northman, come forward." Eric makes his way and stands in the open ground before the Magister and bows. "You have something to report?"

"Yes Magister", he begins, "the werewolf situation was taken care of. And Queen Althea has decided to stay for an undetermined amount of time before she makes her way to the Counsel of the Wise Ones." He stands motionless waiting to either be dismissed or for further questions hoping that the Magister will not pry into the whole situation.

"I see and what will she do about Bill Compton's human Sookie?"

_Damn. Sorry Bill_. "The human Sookie aided in the disposal of the wolves because she too is a witch. Queen Althea used Sookie's telepathic ability to drive them away. She also offered to train Sookie, but I do not know if she has accepted the offer."

"I see. You _will_ inform me if she accepts. And inform Bill Compton that we will be keeping a close eye on his human." Eric bows without another word and leaves. _Sorry Bill_, he thinks as he makes his way back to Bon Tomps.

**Althea's house**

Althea was curled up on her couch reading a book when someone knocked on her door. Opening it she saw a shy Sookie waiting. "Oh Sookie! What can I do for you", she says smiling though she already knows. This causes Sookie to smile and relax.

"Like you don't already know." Laughing she lets her inside and offers her something to drink. Once hostess responsibilities are taken care of, Sookie gets right to the point. "So what can you teach me just outside of the initiation?"

Setting her glass down and turning to her she begins her lessons. "You already know how to read someone else's mind and how to project your thoughts. But did you know that you can also move things too? Let's start with your cup."

**Bill Compton's House**

Bill sat by candle light reading a book. Even though his house had electricity he still preferred the light of a candle. Sookie had taken the night off to work with Althea, but she promised to either come by afterwards or call him when she got home. He knew that Althea wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her, but he was more worried about the Magister. He had already shown an interest and if it got out that Sookie could be a witch he may try to turn her to keep her abilities. "Why the long face Compton?" Bill looks up to see Eric leaning on the door frame. "Sad because Sookie's out playing little witch?" Bill glares at him as he places his book down.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

"I just got back from the Magister. I'm sorry but I had to tell him about Sookie."

"You what!" Bill yells as he blurs right in front of Eric.

"Calm down I had no choice. He already knew. So if I lied to hide he would take her." Bill stares at Eric surprised. "I know that if our roles were reversed you would do the same."

"She's changed you that much already have she?" Eric sighs and that's all the answer that Bill needs. "So what do you suggest that I do?"

"I know you're not going to like it."

"No", Bill yells again. "I won't turn her!"

"That's not what I meant", Eric says plopping down on Bills sofa. "What I'd do is let her become a wise one. Then she'll be immortal and out of reach for the Magister. One day he's going to take her from you and turn her. If he does that then he will never let her go and you will lose her." Bill says nothing and stares intently at the floor as if it has the answers to all of his problems. "Althea may be able to deter that for a little while but not even she can protect Sookie all the time." Eric notices the blood tears but says nothing. "But either way the choice is Sookie's. She'll do whatever she wants to get whatever she wants."

Once Bill regains his composure he says with a laugh, "What is it with us vampires and having dominant, willful women?" That even gains a laugh from Eric.

"You know Compton; I have no idea." And slowly the men gain a sense of friendship, but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet.

**Althea's**

Sookie had been trying to move her cup for the past hour, but it hadn't moved one inch. "I can't do it!" Sookie said slumping back unto the couch massaging the headache she had developed. "Maybe I'm not good enough." She sits back and pouts crossing her arms and gives her cup the stare of death, it still doesn't move. Althea, though, hasn't said a word since they started. And that hasn't helped Sookie feel any better. "What am I doin wrong?" Her frustration only triples when Althea starts to laugh.

"You're trying way too hard. You need to feel your own energy and the energy around you. Do you ever notice it?" Sookie shakes her head. "Ok then, it looks like we'll have to tune you to the world before we can move on. Go outside." Sookie follows Althea out into the woods that are near her house and they don't stop till they reach the clearing were they fought with the wolves. Looking out Sookie can still see the scorch marks from those who chose to fight and died. "Sookie sit." Startling her from her thoughts she follows Althea and looks to her for further instructions. "Now close your eyes. What do you feel?"

"The grass and the wind", she replies not sure where this is heading.

"Good, now all that I want you to do now is focus on my voice and do what I tell you. No questions. I want you to take deep breaths in and out; in and out; in and out." Each time she tells this to Sookie she says it slower making her take deep, calm breaths. I want you to ease the tension in your body starting from your toes and working your way to your head." Soon Sookie is completely at peace and she ends up lying down. "Do you feel your heart beat?"

"Yes", Sookie answers quietly.

"Good. Now I want you to allow yourself to sink into the earth. Your body the ground, your breath the wind, your blood its waters, and your heart beat the pulse of life." Sookie followed her instruction and she felt like she was the world. And she started to see everything even though her eyes were closed. Everything shone in a shimmering light, pulsing with her heart and moving with her.

"Oh my God", she whispers in awe.

"Now I want you to come back to yourself. Feel your limbs, move them and when you feel ready open your eyes." When Sookie does she slowly sits up slightly sad that the only light she sees is from the moon over head. "Now do you understand?"

Looking at her with new eyes Sookie responds, "Yes."

"Good", Althea says with a smile. "Now let's go back and try to move that stubborn cup." Laughing and taking her hand Sookie gets up. But something catches her attention and she turns to the west. "What is...", but she too turns. "It appears we have company." They stand there for a few minutes till five huge wolves come walking into the clearing. "You have something for me", she asks them. They shift back into men and one steps forward and kneels before her.

"We are sorry Your Majesty, but we have lost the rouge Aiden." Althea steps towards him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright. He has a knack to survival. Tell your alpha that I hold no grudge against him and that he is still in my favor. Will you relay a message for me?" He nods. "Tell him to return here. I know that Aiden will return to kill me. And I would like to begin to work on a treaty between the wise ones and you. Thank you." Three shift back and run away, two stay. "I take it that you are our guards till then." They only nod. "Well come one. Let's get you some clothes. And Sookie, I think tonight's lesson is over for now. Go and run to your vampire. Let him know what is going on."

"What are you going to do", she asks before she gets in her car.

"He has to be dealt with now. I have an idea but I just need to find Arthemous."

"Arthemous?"

"Yes", Althea says. "Arthemous; the Queen's book of shadows."

_A/n: Well I hope you all enjoyed this installment. Please review and I just may update sooner! Wink wink._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added my story to their alters. It really keeps me going some days. So to not drag this out any further, we all know you're here for the story. Lol**

"Book of Shadows", Sookie asks as she gives Althea a confused look.

"It contains every spell, every adversary, pretty much everything that has to do with the Wise Ones since Maeve made the first one. When I was put to sleep I hid it. Only the Queen can use it."

"Why", Sookie asks sitting back down on Althea's couch.

"We bind it to us with our blood", was the reply. "Once a witch is appointed the crown she enacts an ancient ritual to bind the book to her. If anyone else tries to open it they will die." Sookie's eyes got wide. "Before I was put to sleep I hid it in stone, water, fire and wind. It will take a few days, but I can call him to me."

"Wow", was all that Sookie could say. She sat on Althea's couch in a stunned silence. Althea just nodded. "So…um…I'm gonna go over and see Bill while I still can."

"I think that would be the best. Don't worry about coming by for lessons for a few days. I'll call for you when I can." Sookie just nodded once more and got in her car and drove away. Althea locks her door and turns back around. She gives a startled cry when she sees the two, naked, werewolves. "Oh…I'm sorry I forgot you guys were here." She gives them a slight smile but they remain as still as stone. "Well…um…ok…I think I have some clothes that will fit you both; follow me." And they were as silent as the moment they arrived which made Althea even more nervous. A few minutes later they were dressed in some sweats and t-shirts. "So do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" They don't say anything once again; they just stand very stiffly between her and her kitchen. "Ok that's it", she says at them frustrated. "This whole seen but not heard thing is getting on my nerves. You guys can speak you know that right? In fact I encourage it." They cast a quick glance at each other, but they remain silent much to her dislike. "Fine! Be like statues for all I care!" And she storms into her kitchen banging the cabinets as she looks for things. Suddenly she has an idea and smirking to herself she pulls out some steaks and beings to cook. Soon the smell of food is wafting through her house. Once everything in done she sets her table for three, serves herself and sits down. The werewolves once statue like posture begins to waiver as their hunger takes hold. Althea knows that on the run they don't get to eat very well and just bides her time. And it's not till she can hear one of their stomachs growl that she speaks again. "Hungry", she asks in a sweet voice. "There's plenty more. I'm afraid that I just made too much for one person to eat." She smiles at them and then places a piece of the steak in her mouth making exaggerated noises of contentment. Finally, one of them speaks.

"Are you sure you don't mind if we share a meal with you?" She just stares at them for a minute and then her eyes widen with realization.

"I'm not a wolf. Even though I am like the alpha of witches. I do not require you to be subjugate to me. Please sit." The one who spoke made a move to sit but the other one made a noise and he stopped. "Look, don't make me order you." That finally got them to move. The one who spoke was younger than the other one and he looked like he was made of pure sunshine. His skin was a golden color and was only a few shades darker than his hair that fell over the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He dove into the food like it was going to be taken away from him and he only slowed down when he caught Althea staring at him. The older one sat there for a few minutes and was slow to start. But when he saw that she wasn't going to attack him, he dug in to. His skin was darker than his young friend and was deeply lined with life. His brown hair, she could tell, was normally kept short but he hadn't had the time to cut it. Throughout the entire meal his green eyes kept going back to her as if he still wasn't sure she wasn't going to be hostile. "So do you have names? Or should I just call you body guards one and two?" The younger one smiled a bit and tried to speak but his mouth was too full. He blushed a little as Althea laughed, swallowed and tried again.

"My name is Joshua and he's 'Ol Ben", Joshua says gesturing with his fork.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It's not supposed to be a pleasure", Ben rough voice silenced her. "We are here to make sure that Aiden doesn't kill you. It's a job not a social call. Once he is dealt with you will never have to see us again." Althea tried to smile pleasantly at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Joshua sat as still as his possibly could try to not draw any attention to himself. "Thank for the meal, but just remember we are your body guards, not your friends." And with that he got up, put his dishes in the sink and walked out. "I'm going on patrol", was the last thing he said before he slammed the door. Joshua gave her an apologetic smile and she just waved it away.

"Hey you can't please everyone." He nods and goes back to eating.

**Bill's House**

Eric had been gone for a while by the time that Sookie reached Bill's house. She was still in a daze as she walked up the stairs. She was just about to open the door, when Bill opened it. "Dammit Bill", she yelled as she jumped back, "how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Bill's smile faded and he stepped aside so that she could come in. She walked in and sat down on his couch with the same expression that he had a few moments ago. Bill didn't say anything as he sat down next to her. When he reaches out to her she throws herself into his arms and begins to cry a little. "The werewolves are back. They lost Aiden. I'm scared." Bill just holds her for a few more minutes until her crying stops.

"Tell me everything", he asks as he lifts her face up.

"We were working on my telepathic powers when they came up. She said that she has to call for her book of shadows. Bill what are we going to do?"

"We just have to trust Althea", he said. "She knows how to handle this."

"She should have handled this a long ass time ago", Sookie mumbled into Bill's chest. Bill just sighs and rubs her back. He was debating on if he should tell her what Eric had told him. _Probably not right now_ he thinks and pulls her in tighter. "Bill what are waiting to tell me?" He pulls back from her in surprise. "No I don't know what you're thinking. I just have a feeling that you're hiding something…something big."

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"Just recently. I think in a little sensitive still after the lessons." Bill continues to stare at her, his face blank. "For Christ's sake Bill, just tell me. I know that if it's not one thing it's another and when it rains it pours, so just spit it out!" Bill pulled himself out of her arms and walked over to the window. He stood there for a few moments but didn't say anything. Sookie got up and walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We can deal with whatever it is. We always have. Please don't hide from me to try and protect me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Bill finally gave in.

"Eric came by earlier. He had just gotten back from seeing the Magister." Sookie forces him to turn around and face her. But he still doesn't meet her eyes. "He has expressed an interest in you."

"Well that's nothing new."

"Yes well Eric seems to think that if something isn't done soon he will try to claim you for his own."

"He can't do that", Sookie yells. "I'm not some piece of meat that can be claimed. I'm my own person!"

"Yes I know that Sook. But if he were to turn you into a vampire, he would be your maker and I would lose you forever." He takes her face and stares her directly in the eyes so she can see his fear. "The only way for you to be safe from him is to fully become a witch." Sookie's eyes get wide at his last statement as she fully understands it. "Now, I'm not saying that you have to go and become one this very moment. He knows that you are studying. He doesn't know that you haven't made your decision yet. That may hold him off for a while, but not forever. But right now we need to focus on one thing at a time. Once this Aiden thing is taken care of for good then we'll worry about the Magister." Sookie doesn't say anything but she crashes her mouth to his and they lose themselves for a while in the comfort of their skins.

**Somewhere in the woods**

A lone figure sits by a fire roasting a rabbit on a spit. His clothes are muddy and tattered but he doesn't care. He takes his hand and places it into the fire and instead of it burning him, it moves around it. Making the flame take different shapes to amuse himself he begins to think about a woman. Slowly the flames form into Althea. "So the game is set My Queen. What will be your next move." He makes the image scream in pain and then fall away. Turning his rabbit once more he smiles with cruel intentions and the hatred in his eyes are brighter than the flames before him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story to your alert list. Some days I feel like deleting this story and then I see those and they keep me going. This story is almost over so I would like to thank you for sticking it out this far. And also I am taking a poll to see if you would like for me to do a sequel or not. You can find it on my profile. I have one planned but it's not finished so I will also be taking suggestions. And now on with the story we go.**

Eric didn't come by the night before but Althea wasn't worried. She knew that he had other duties to take care of. Plus she didn't know how he would react to the fact that the wolves lost Aiden. Joshua and Ben had taken turns last night with the patrols. At first this bothered her but she soon got use to it. She was just happy that it was Joshua who was on duty when she got up, you can only deal with so much surliness first thing in the morning. "Morning", she says as she grabs the coffee pot. "Want some?" Joshua only nodded as he yawned. Both of them were quiet as the aroma of coffee began to fill the room. Althea scrambled some eggs and bacon for herself and her two body guards. When everything was done she and Joshua set the table and helped themselves. Joshua was helping himself to thirds and Althea was on her second cup when Ben finally came in. "Morning", she said but he only grumbled something and grabbed a cup. To her credit she didn't make a smart comment on it. They all eat in comfortable silence for a while, then without a word Ben and Joshua get up, put their dishes in the sink, and leave for a patrol. Althea was glad that they had left; now she could work on gathering what she needed to call for Arthemous.

It only took her a few hours to get everything that she needed; a large flat stone, some water from the creek, kindling for a fire, and for air she would create it. Joshua and Ben knew what she was attempting to do and promised to give her space, but Ben wasn't happy about it. Night had just begun to fall when they reached the clearing. The moon had yet to rise and the sun was almost set; it was beautiful. She set the stone in the middle of the clearing and put the water in a caldron on top of it. She set up the fire pit in the middle of the stone. She also had a blade. "What's the blade for", Joshua asked.

"Since the book is bounded to me by my blood", she explained, "I need a little to call the book." Joshua nodded but he still didn't fully understand. Everything was set and Althea gathered herself. It would take most of her energy to call the book from where ever it was so she centered herself. Before she began she cast her magic out around her forming a circle. This would keep her magic in and keep everything else out. And if something went wrong, the disaster would be contained. She grabbed the blade and with one more deep breath she started. "By stone I hid thee", she said placing the point of the blade to the stone placing her energy into it. "By water I hid thee", placing the blade into the water. By fire I hid thee", and the kindling burst into flames and she pointed the tip into it. "By wind I hid thee", and suddenly there was wind wiping around the clearing. Ben and Joshua crouched down as the wind and energy rose; they were very uncomfortable. "I call you to me, Arthemous, ancient book of the Wise Ones. Come to me, your Queen. Come forth." The wind was so strong that it almost drowned out her words. And when the energy in the clearing seemed almost too much she took the blade and sliced her hand. "By the authority of my crown and by the power of my blood which binds you to me; I call you forth. Arthemous, I summon you!" Suddenly there was a crack and the flames rose high the water exploded from the caldron and the stone broke in two. There was a blinding light that caused Ben and Joshua to shield their eyes. When it faded they could see that Althea had collapsed. They ran to her but were thrown back because of the protection circle she had cast. She slowly got up and with her last little bit of strength released the circle and reached for the stone. Ben stayed where he was but Joshua went to her aid. She could barely keep her eyes open but she was smiling as she clutched a large book to her chest. "Please take me home", she asked as she passed out, still smiling.

**Fangtaisia **

Eric sat up from his sleeping place with a jolt. He placed his hand over his hart. _Was it just beating?_ But it was as still as the day he died. Shaking his head he gets up and heads to the bar to get something to eat. Pam and Cho were already there looking worried. They don't say anything as Eric puts a bottle of _True Blood_ in the microwave. "Alright what is it", he asks scowling at them. Pam and Cho exchange a look but say nothing. "What the fuck is you guys' problem? Spit it out or I will beat it out!"

"Did you feel something when you woke up", Pam asks attentively.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we felt something like building pressure from early night till now. It's gone and we have no idea what could have caused it. My skin is still crawling."

"Maybe it was the witch", Cho suggests and then Eric freezes mid sip. Something could have happened while he was asleep to Althea. What if she had to defend herself and couldn't. Did Aiden get away from the wolves? Is she dead? And at that thought he dropped his bottle and ran through the door. "I guess that answers our question", Cho said.

"And it raises a few more", a voice from behind them says. They turn to see the Magister standing with an unhappy look on his face. Pam and Cho kneel before him. "I felt the witches power all the way back to my court. She summoned something and I want to know what it is." They nod their heads. "Also I am beginning to wonder about your sheriff's allegiance. He seems to show more to this _Althea_ than to his duties to me." Pam and Cho glace at each other from the corner of their eyes. Eric is in real big trouble now.

**Althea's House**

By the time that true night had fallen, Ben and Joshua got back to Althea's home. Joshua was carrying her because Ben refused to touch her. She hadn't woken since the clearing and they weren't sure if she was going to anytime soon. Joshua placed her in her bed and left the book in her arms. There was a loud crash, like someone broke in the door, and shouting. Joshua ran out from Althea's bedroom to see a very angry Eric in the living room with Ben underneath him. "What are you doing here? Where is Althea", he yells not giving Ben a chance to answer as he puts his hand around his throat. Joshua never got a chance to say anything because the moment he made a move, the floor creaked and Eric moved from Ben to him faster than he could blink slamming him up against the wall. "Who are you! What did you do to Althea! She spared your lives and this is how you repay her!" Ben hadn't regained himself and Joshua was fighting for air. They knew they couldn't attack him because they considered him to be Althea's mate.

"You don't understand", Joshua managed to gasp out.

"What don't I understand", Eric snarled back. "She shows your breed mercy and now you come back to do what? Where is she? Why can't I hear her!"

"Eric what the hell are you doing", Althea says from her room. Eric and Joshua turn to look at her, both of them with relief on their faces. "Put him down. Their alpha sent them as protection. They lost Aiden. The rest of the pack is on their way back." Eric doesn't move just continues to stare at her. "Eric", she says with a sigh. He releases his hold on Joshua and blurs to her side running his hands and eyes over her to make sure that she is alright.

"What happened to you? I felt a great force that woke me from my sleep. What happened?" He looked down to the large book that she was holding. "What is that?"

"Why don't we sit down so I can explain this? But first, Joshua, Ben are you guys alright?" Joshua nods his head and rubs his throat. Ben only grunts. "Do you need me to heal you", she asks putting her hand out.

"Don't touch me", Ben snarls at her and puts more space between them. Everyone in the room stares at him.

"What is your problem", Althea asks.

"Nothing", he growls back.

"Bullshit", she snaps back placing her book on the table. "Ever since you've been here you have acted like I have done something to you. Well the last time I checked I was asleep for the past two hundred years! And as far as I know, werewolves are not immortal. So spill it or I will make you."

"That's just like you Witches", he spits back. "Always thinking that you can force everyone to do whatever it is you want. You just take and take and don't give a damn about the rest of us. You're no better than Aiden!" Eric made a move to jump him but Althea stopped him. Ben's eyes were filled with pain and rage.

"What are you talking about", she asks. But Ben didn't say anything. "We have laws that are in place to prevent ourselves from abusing our powers. The Council would never allow things like that to go on if they knew."

"They are the ones who are doing the worst of it. They killed my family." At that moment he broke down and started to cry. Althea just stood there in shock.

"Is what you are saying true?" He only nods his head. "Ben look at me. I never, NEVER, knew that my people had fallen so far. When we finally resolve this situation with the rouge Aiden I vow, on the blood of my heart, that I will make those responsible pay. And you may have your revenge upon them." She held her hand out to him and he took it. "So mote it be." There was a slight power surge and Ben shook his hand a little afterwards.

"I will hold you to that Althea. Joshua", he barked. "Patrol. Now. Let's give them a few moments." Joshua was so shocked that all he could do was nod and run out the door. Then with a quick nod to Althea, Ben too, went out. Eric was still standing by her bedroom when she turned back around.

"What did you do to him", he asks. Althea sighs and sits on the sofa and motions for him to do the same.

"I created a magick seal to my pledge. If I break it then I die. And since I don't intend to break it there's nothing to worry about." Eric placed his hand on top of hers and caste a glance at the big book sitting on the table in front of them. "That's Arthemous, my book of shadows. You remember it right?" Eric stared at it for a few moments vaguely recalling seeing her pouring over it for one thing or another. He gives her a quick nod. "I need it to figure out a way to permanently deal with Aiden. If I can find a way to stop him without killing him that would be great; but I'm not holding my breath. It took a lot out of me to call it so they had to bring me back home. I won't have the strength for anything for a while. Why were you so freaked?"

"Because I felt a great power in my sleep; it woke me up actually. And Pam and Cho felt it too. I thought that something had happened to you. I was afraid." Althea kisses his hands. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. And I never want to find out." He takes her face and kisses her passionately. But before it could go any further she pulls away.

"Someone is here", she says. "A vampire and it's not Bill." Eric got up and slowly made his way to the door. "I can't feel who it is. But he's old and powerful." Eric gives her a quick nod and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Are you going to let me in _Sherriff_ or am I suppose to wait out here till the sun comes up?" Eric's face drops. This is the last person he ever wanted to see here. He opens the door but shows no emotion on his face. "Well it's about time", the Magister says. "Now my dear", he says to Althea, "why don't you invite me in so we can handle some business." Althea looks at him and then gives Eric a small glance. He returns with a look that says 'it's up to you'.

"As far as I know, I have no business with you Magister." He gives her a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes, his very cold and calculating eyes.

"That's where your wrong my dear. You see, you have been keeping _My Sherriff_ here from his duties. And now I am beginning to wonder where his loyalties lie." Althea sighs because it's obvious she has no choice at the moment.

"As you will. Magister, will you please come in to my home." The Magister practically saunters in and hands Eric his coat, hat and jacket. "But just so you know I will be revoking it as soon as we're through."

"That's understandable", he says as he takes Eric's seat on the couch. He gives him a smug look stating that he knows what he is doing. "Now to the matter at hand; why are you still here Your Majesty", he says the last part with sarcasm that is not lost on both Althea and Eric.

"Enough games _Magister_, what do you want?" He gives her a cold stare that has been known to scare humans and vampires alike. But Althea just glares back at him. Slightly put off he has no other choice but to ask what he wants to ask.

"What is the relationship between you and Eric?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but, Eric and I know each other from a long time ago. We were lovers till one of my own drove us apart under a misunderstanding. Now we're trying to rebuild our lives together and deal with Aiden, the one who drove us apart. Is there anything else you want to know", she asks equally sarcastically. The Magister was taken back a bit by her comment. It had been a _long_ time since anyone talked to him in that manner.

"As a matter of fact there is", he says composing himself. "I felt a great power earlier this evening. Do you happen to know what it was?"

Althea was not fooled by the seemly innocent question. "Like I said before, stop playing games with me and just ask out right. But since I know what you want to know anyways; here it is because I am tired and want to go to bed. I had to summon a power book to me. It took a lot of my energy to call it. It was kind of a flashy move since any supernatural creature would feel it but it was necessary. Is there anything else?"

"No I guess not. Well then I will take my leave then. Eric if you would get my things?" Eric gathered the Magister's belongings and waited for him at the door. "By the way, Althea, Eric belongs to me and I will not lose him. Nor will I lose Bill Compton's human."

"Is this a friendly warning", she asks coolly.

"Yes it is. But if this doesn't settle I can always arrange for a hostile one." Althea fumed with rage and energy. The Magister was slightly taken back.

"Now you listen to me you animated corps. Eric and I had each other before you were even a gleam in your father's eye. And as for Sookie, she is protected under the guard of the Wise Ones. As set down by the Council of Magickal Beings before the burning days; no other being may interfere in another's candidate. If you wanted her you should have laid claim to her. If you so much as think about turning her, I will see to it that you see your first sun rise in a long time!" Both Eric and the Magister stared at her in shock and awe. She turned grabbed her book and headed towards her bedroom. "Oh and by the way", she said with a smirk. "Magister, I revoke your invitation to my home." And with that the Magister was thrown unceremoniously out the door. Eric was so shocked that he did not say one word but handed the Magister his belongings and shut the door. "Eric I have a place for you to stay for the morning. Can you make sure that the boys don't invite him back in?" Eric nods and she closes the door. As she pulls the sheets up to her chin she hears a faint laugh from the living room.

"I love that woman", Eric says as he makes himself comfortable. And with that she smiles as she falls asleep at last.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Like I said, I'm sorry for taking so long with this. I would like to thank those who have stuck with me for this long. There is only one more chapter left, maybe two depending on how I feel. Anyways be sure to vote on if you would like a sequel or not. Thank you again for reading. The Gypsy.**


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys. This is just a little note to remind you all to please vote on the poll on whether or not you would be interested in a sequel to Can of Worms. I'm currently working on the next chapter and this one will be the last one for this story. I have the sequel planed out but not too many people seem interested in it. So if no one votes I will take it as a sign that you're not interested and I will move on to other stories that I have planned. Thank you for your time. The Gypsy


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whew! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. But I wanted to wrap everything up and then it just kept going and going. Thank you to those who reviewed and voted on the poll. I have decided to continue in honor of you. It may be a while because I want to finish another one of my stories before I start to plan it out. But sadly this story has come to its close. So our heroes get ready for the final battle. Will they find peace or will something else come up. Will the people of Bon Tomps continue to take the bombardment on their sleepy little town? Will the Magister over step himself? Does Sookie decide to become and immortal? Well you'll just have to read and find out; I'm not telling.**

Althea slept through the night and once the werewolves were back from their patrol Eric left. He knew that the Magister would be in a foul mood and didn't want to give him any more reason to take it out on him. Once he was sure that the wolves knew what to do he gave Althea a parting kiss and went back to his establishment. And so the night went with the wolves rotating shifts and Althea slowly regaining her energy. The next morning she awoke to the smell of strong coffee and sausage. Her whole body hurt from the previous night so she moved stiffly. Once she made her way to the doorway she saw Ben singing to himself as he made breakfast. "Glad to see your mood has improved", she says giving him a smirk as she sits at the table. "Are you sure you're the same old, moody wolf that was here yesterday?"

"Oh go ahead and make jokes Your Majesty."

"Althea please; I can't officially claim that title till I meet up the council and the elders."

"Meh, it doesn't take those bastards to make you a queen. That book there is enough", he says gesturing with his spatula. "And from what I hear from that vamp of yours, you showed your regal side to that overbearing vamp magistrate." Althea laughed slightly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I just made things worse for Eric", she says accepting the coffee Ben gave her. "Thanks. Where's Joshua?"

"Oh he should be back in a few. So you know what you're gonna do about that Aiden villain? And what about the council?"

"Well, I would like to find a way to strip him of his powers without killing him so he can face judgment, but since your story last night, I don't think that would work out too well. So I guess I have no choice but to kill him. It's sad though."

"Why"

"Well his gift is rare. And I highly doubt he has any children so who knows how long it will be before I can find another fire bearer. And as for the council; I think to have their powers stripped and given to those who they transgressed against is punishment enough. What do you think?" All she gets is a grunt of approval and she turns back to her coffee. Ah, wonderful coffee. They sit in a comfortable silence enjoying their food till Joshua comes barreling through the door panting. "What is it", Althea asks. "Are you alright?" Not able to say anything just yet he just nods his head.

"Well lad sit it out", Ben growls still holding his sausage to his face. Joshua sees this and turns from panting to laughing holding his side. Althea and Ben are confused. When she turns to look at Ben she sees what Joshua is laughing at and can't help herself and she starts to laugh. Ben looks at both of them and then he realizes why they are laughing. "You too are just like children", he says gruffly but with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry", Joshua says as he finally regains his composure. "The rest of the pack is on their way back. They are about a day behind me, but they said that Aiden's trail is heading back this way. But it looks like they will arrive before him." He starts to stuff his face and gulps down a glass of orange juice. "The new alpha; Connor, the one that asked you to spare our lives, says that he is willing to try for peace." Althea nods and Joshua continues to eat.

"Well you boys get some rest. I'm gonna spend most of the day going through the book to see if there is a way I can stop Aiden." Neither of the wolves says anything when she picks up her book and goes into her room, closing the door behind her. _Great Lady Maeve, Please let me find a way. There has been too much death at his hands. Help me to find a way to make it right_ Althea prays as she clutches the book closer to her body.

**Sookie's House**

The house was silent as Sookie sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. But her mind was anything but quiet. So much had happened to her in the past few days and she didn't know what to do, which was strange for her. Even under stressful and strange situations that she's been through lately, she's always knew what she wanted and did it no matter what anyone else would think. But now staring at her plate of untouched food, she had no idea on which way to turn. Setting down her fork she gives up on eating. Frustrated, she slumps back in her chair and crosses her arms. "Gram…what should I do?" But only silence answers her. She leans forward again and picks up the salt shaker. _Althea said that I should be able to move things without fully awakening my powers. But I can't do it. Does that mean that I'm not supposed to become a witch? But it that's the case then why was I able to see the earth's energy the other night? I haven't heard from her in a while…maybe I should stop by._ Finally making some type of decision made her feel a little like herself. She finishes her breakfast and puts the dishes in the sink. She takes the rag and wipes down the table. She goes to leave but the salt shaker catches her eye again. She picks it up turning it this way and that. _I wonder…could I make this move?_ She sits it back down and takes the chair in front of it. But after staring at it for five minutes the only thing she accomplished was in giving herself a headache. With a frustrated sigh she sits back. _She's always saying to feel the energy around and in things. What energy is she talking about? Suddenly she remembers something that Althea said to her in one of her earlier lessons._

'Everything is created from four basic elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. Even we are composed of these elements plus a spark of the Divine. Take this salt shaker. The container is made of glass which is nothing more than melted sand. The salt comes from the minerals that come from the oceans and stones. And if the top is silver, well you know where that comes from too. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. You get it?'

When she first explained it Sookie had no real idea on what she meant. But now, with actually feeling the planet's energies she finally understood. She wasn't only trying to use her own power to move it, but with the elements that it was made out of. A witch couldn't do everything with her own magick. Sometimes she had to tap into the bottomless pit of energy that was the world around her. And with a smile she turned back to the salt shaker. At first nothing happened and when she was just about to give up she saw it wiggle. Beaming from ear to ear she resettled herself and focused on it again. She started to feel like she did that night and instead of forcing, she allowed it to flow. And her efforts were rewarded by the shaker moving from one side of the table to the other. Slightly tired she smiled and sat back in her chair.

"God damn", a voice from behind her said. With a shout she jumped up to see her brother, Jason, standing in the doorway staring at the table. "When did 'ja learn to do that", he says pointing to the shaker.

"Jus' now. Althea tired to get me to do it before but I didn't really understand."

"Damn Sook", he says opening the frig and getting a beer. "What the hell have you got yourself into now?" Jason takes a big swig from the bottle but he doesn't move any closer to Sookie or the table. "I mean it's like you ain't even my sister anymore."

"Don't you start on me too Jason Stackhouse! I get it enough from everyone else." She says feeling sad, angry and hurt. "None of you will ever understand what it's like for me! To hear everyone's thoughts and trying to ignore them. Knowing their deepest darkest secrets. Having everyone look at you like you're some kinda freak just because you were born different. Don't you think that I wish I could just turn it off permanently?" She stares down at her feet, but not before her brother sees the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry", he says taking her into his arms. "I know this whole thing is hard for you. I may not understand it fully, but I know what it's like. Remember when everyone one thought that I was a killer? Even if I didn't hear what they thought of me, I still could see it on their faces. And I know that you think the witch lady is like the light at the end of the tunnel for you; but what if she's not? You're my sister Sookie. We're all each other's got. And I don't want to lose you too."

"But you won't", Sookie says indignantly. "I haven't made any decision yet. Right now she's just trying to help me get better control and to see if I want too."

"I know, I know", Jason says picking up his beer.

"Jason I don't think you really do. But I appreciate you trying. It's just now I think I've found people who won't look at me like a freak and maybe finally find where I belong." She holds herself and looks out the window. Jason looks at her and sees her sadness and her longing for acceptance. He finally realizes that Sookie has never really belonged anywhere since they realized her gift.

"But hey what do I know", he says after chugging his beer and throwing it in the trash. "I thought that Bill was a good for nothing blood sucker. And now I know that he cares for you and I actually think I might like 'em a bit." Sookie gives her brother a smile knowing that was his way of saying that he'll stand beside her decision. "Now what cha got left to eat?"

The Sun was just beginning to set when Sookie walked up the steps to Bill's house. Her talk with her brother had made her feel better. She knew that he would always love her and be by her side. Now all she needed was for Bill to show her the same thing. She opened the door with the key he had given her and looked around. Bill was still asleep and wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. She knew that he would know she was there the moment he woke up so she decided to give him a surprise. Going upstairs to his old bed room, she rummaged through the old clothes till she found an old lace night gown. Smiling to herself she undid her hair and gently laying it on the bed began to undress. Once she was re-clothed, she crawled up on the bed with a smile and a yawn. _Maybe I should take a quick nap first_ she thinks as she closes her eyes.

The sky was completely dark when Bill woke up with a smile. He could sense Sookie in his house and he couldn't wait to see her. Pushing the trap door up, he exited his sleeping place to only find Eric sitting in his living room. "To what to I owe the honor", he says guardedly.

"Let's not waste time on pleasantries Bill. You…We have a problem."

**Althea's House**

Althea had not come out of her room since breakfast and Joshua's attempts to bring her food went unanswered. "Do you think she is ok Ben", he asked for about the twentieth time that day. Ben just grunted and continued to make diner for three, not sure if she was going to come out or not. "I mean what on earth could she be doing that is taking so long?" Joshua left the kitchen and went back to her door, placing his ear on it trying to hear something. But all he could hear was the rustling of pages and incoherent murmurs from her. "What is she looking for?"

"I don't bloody know", Ben finally snapped. "Do I look like some bloody witch to you? And if I knew I would have fucking told you already. So why don't you go out for a patrol till diner?" Joshua looked down embarrassed. It had been a long time since anyone yelled at him like that and he felt like a pup all over again.

"I'm sorry Ben", he says knelling down in a sign of submission. "Would an hour be enough or should I be gone longer." He didn't raise his head to the more dominate wolf and Ben gave a tired sigh. He didn't want him to be submissive, just quiet.

"Get up Joshua." And he did still not looking Ben in the face. Ben looks at him and then gives another sigh. "Forty-Five minutes should be enough, but don't be gone longer that an hour and a half. I'll make sure your plate is kept warm." Joshua bows and then turns to go and patrol.

"What was that all about", Althea says finally coming out of her bedroom. Ben gives her a blank face.

"It was a wolf thing." She slightly nods her head and reaches for an apple. "Diner should be ready soon."

"Thanks", she says licking the juice from her lips. "I didn't realize that I was in there for that long."

"Did you find a way to kill that bastard yet?"

"I'm not completely sure. But one thing is certain; I can't do it by myself. I'm gonna need Sookie and therein lies a problem."

"Why", Ben asks turning around to face her. "Isn't she like your student or something?"

"Well yes and no." Ben gives her a quizzical look. "I haven't fully made her my apprentice yet. It's still her choice. I was hoping that showing her some things would help her make her choice, but I haven't heard anything yet. And if I keep pushing her; she won't have a choice anymore and if that happens…"

"What", Ben asks already knowing it wouldn't be good.

"If that happens…she will die and take all of us with her."

**Bill's House**

"What do you mean 'we have a problem'"?

Eric motioned for him to sit, but Bill cast a glace up the stairs. "She's asleep right now. I won't take up too much of your time." Still cautious, Bill sat on the chair across from Eric. "The Magister is pissed", he said getting right to the point. "He wants Sookie and he hates Althea. Last night he came over to her house and…well he pretty much told her that he was going to have Sookie one way or another."

"But Sookie is mine", Bill growls softly.

"I know. But the Magister can make you give her to him; even if you change her. But right now she's protected under some sort of magic pact made a long time ago. But that can only hold him off for so long."

"So what", Bill shouts. "You want me to let her give up her mortal soul? You want me to take it from her or let your witch do it?" He walks to a window and looks out it. "It's like trying to choose between two evils. It's her very mortality that I love." Eric sees that Sookie is at the foot of the stairs looking at Bill.

"So you're saying that if she becomes an immortal you will no longer love her?" Eric could see the hurt on her face even though she couldn't see him. He hated causing her pain but he knew that Bill would be more honest with him than with her. "After everything that she has done for you and our kind? She was willing to turn her back on everyone she ever knew and loved for you. Well that's a fine way of showing her you care."

"I faced sunlight for her", Bill snarls at him. "I would give my life for her."

"And all she wants to do is be with you forever", Eric says calmly. "Take it from me; I thought I lost the love of my life a long time ago. Now I have her back and I would do anything to keep her….forever."

"As much as I hate to say this; you're right", Bill says sitting back down in the chair. "I can't expect her to be happy as I live forever and she grows old and die. All I can do is to stand by whatever path she decides to take."

"Oh Bill", Sookie says softly as tear fall down her face. Bill turns startled at her and then gives Eric a mean look. Eric only shrugs and get up.

"I take my leave." The moment that Eric is gone Sookie throws herself into Bill's arms.

"Oh Bill you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She begins to kiss him passionately. "But don't think that I'm taking this too lightly. I'm really thinking hard about it. All I want is to find a place where I belong and to be with you forever." Bill looked at the love and determination in her eyes. Eric was right; what is it with vampire men falling for stubborn and willful women.

**Althea's house**

"What do you mean 'she'll die and take all of us with her'?"

Althea gives him a sad smile and sits down at the table. "When a person comes into their power their body can't take it. The only way to save them is to bind them to a Wise One. That makes the person immortal and their teacher helps them to channel the power surge. If that doesn't happen…well it will be like dropping an atom bomb. Sometimes the damage is only local and sometimes it can wipe out an entire population. Do you know of Pompeii?" Ben nods his head. "It wasn't a volcano exactly. A candidate, Fellan, had the ability to manipulate fire. We sent someone to train her and complete her transformation. But something happened and it never happened. When she came fully into her power she tried to save her people by pushing it into the earth. When her gift reached where the magma was it caused the volcano to erupt and she became magma and burned alive. When she was dead the magick went wild and all the flames started to attack the villagers and the volcano destroyed everything else. If that were to happen with Sookie…I think this town will be destroyed and everyone in the state of Louisiana will go completely mad."

Ben stares at her with his mouth open. "Well then why don't you just change her instead of risking everyone?"

"Normally I would", she said. "But her love for Bill has made the situation a little bit complicated. If he was to turn her then her magick will stay where it is now and it would develop as vampire magick, which is far less destructive." Ben nods his head and goes deep into thought as he finishes diner. Ben is just finishing up when Joshua comes back. He doesn't say anything to either Althea or Ben and shyly sits down at the table. "How was your patrol", Althea asks but she gets nothing more than a 'nothing to report'. She looks at Ben asking for help but Ben just shrugs. There's nothing much he can do now.

Althea rolls her eyes and moves closer to Joshua. He flinches a bit when she places her hand on his shoulder. He casted a small glance at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was smiling gently at him. This caused him to raise his head up a little and look at Ben. Ben gave him an approving nod and went back to adding the finishing touches to diner. And buy the time that dinner was served he was back to his old self telling Althea a story about his unfortunate porcupine incident. And it even drew a chuckle or two from Ben.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight", a voice says from behind them. They all turned startled to only see Eric standing in the living room with Pam standing near the doorway looking put out.

"Eric", Althea squeals and runs to his arms kissing him. "I was beginning to wonder if the Magister did something to you. Are you ok?" Eric smiles and picks her up and kisses her again.

"You don't need to worry about him. He may be in a position of power but I'm older than him." And they stare in each other's eyes for a minute.

"I know you're all in love with him and everything, but will you go ahead and invite me in before you start to have sex right here", Pam says crossing her arms. Eric shoots her a nasty stare but Althea blushes.

"I'm sorry. Pam will you please come in?"

"Finally", Pam says sarcastically walking through the front door. As she looks around Althea's home, her eyebrow goes up and she gives Eric a look that means 'are you serious'. Eric responds with a 'don't even go there'. She just sighs a bit and then makes her way to the kitchen where the werewolves are. "Oh look she has pets." Joshua growls at her but Ben motions for him to keep quiet.

"Good evening parasite. What's the matter didn't get enough to eat tonight." Pam just sneers at him and then walks over to Eric crossing her arms. "Aw what's the matter? Did you wake up in the wrong side of the coffin?" Pam snarls and unsheathed her fangs while Ben smirked and slowly got into a crouch.

"Ben please", Althea begs. "We have enough going on without fighting amongst ourselves." Joshua looks with amazement as Ben, looking slightly guilty, backs off. "Thank you and Pam I really don't feel like dealing with your shit." Pam looks at Eric and he nods and she sheathes her fangs. Althea just sighs but her moment of peace is interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in", she says.

"You have got to be kidding me", Pam says taking a step forward. "You could be letting anyone in. Are you that stupid?" She takes a step back as Eric growls at her.

"Calm down Eric. I know who it is." Sookie and Bill come through the door looking a little unsure.

"Did we interrupt anything", Sookie asks shyly.

"No", Althea says. "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Um…I was wondering….if it would be possible…I mean even if you could right now….probably not huh?" Althea just looks at her confused for a moment and then she realizes what she is trying to say.

"You want to go through the initiation?" Sookie nods her head. Her composure says that she is still unsure but when Althea looks into her eyes she sees nothing but determination. "So you've thought this through; completely? Because once it's done it cannot be undone."

Sookie holds her gaze and says in a strong voice, "Yes I want to become a Wise One and to learn how to control my powers."

"Well you can't say how glad I am to hear you say that." Sookie looks at her a little confused because Althea looks too relieved. "You see I found a way to stop Aiden but it put you in a higher risk of losing control. Now I think I know a way to make him come to us and stop him." She looks out at the people in her living room. She never knew why she woke up on her own, but she is glad that she did. She found Eric again and Sookie…well she had some big plans for her. Taking a moment she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Alright let's get started."

**The woods of Bon Tomps**

Aiden sat under a small tree staring into the small fire before him. His eyes burned with the same heat as the fire before him. _Tonight I will get revenge on Althea and all those she loves. She who brought me into this life. She who created this burning desire in me and then spurned me. And all for a vampire. What does he have that I didn't? I am alive. I'm a witch like her. I have a unique gift and yet she made me a lowly messenger. Oh she will pay. She will suffer and she will beg for death before I finally give it to her._ And with a cold, hard smile he closes his fist and the flames go out. _Let the final battle begin._

**The clearing near Althea's house**

Sookie and Althea stand near the alter that Althea used to summon her book. Althea was dressed in long royal blue robe with silver and gold trim and around her waist were five colored ropes, one for each element. Her hair was unbound and she had painted the Triple Goddess symbol on her forehead and her arms were decorated in Celtic blue swirls. Sookie was dressed in a simple white robe tied at the waist with a white rope. Her hair too was unbound but she had no symbols painted on. She was as pure as she was going to get without being naked. On the alter they had placed a bowl of water, a bowl of earth, a tall white candle, and incense that they hadn't burned yet. Althea's book and a dagger were also on the alter as was a chalice filled with wine and a plate of sliced apples. Around them they placed candles. This was to mark the circle but also to let everyone else there know how close they could get.

Only Bill and Jason are there. The rest of the wolves had arrived and they stood in the perimeter guarding the ceremony. They had agreed to form an alliance with Althea once she set her people back in order. They also agreed to talk to the other packs and other weres to see if they would be willing to. "Jason could you please bring in the fire wood", Althea asks leaving brother and sister alone for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sook? There's still time to just walk away."

"You know I can't do that Jason. I love you but I've never felt so sure about anything in my life before, not even being with Bill. You know that I will always love you right?" Sookie looks at her brother with sad and fearful eyes.

"Of course I do and you know I feel the same way." He pulls her into his arms. "I just want you to be happy and I'd rather you be a witch than undead anyways." She gives him a slight punch and he gives her an unsure smile. They hug one last time and then Sookie says, "Ok I'm ready now."

"Now remember everyone; once the circle is up do not enter it", Althea says and then turns to Sookie. "You ready?" Sookie only nods and Althea gives her a smile. "It will be ok. Trust me." Althea takes Sookie's hand and then she casts the circle causing the candles to ignite. Smiling softly she leads her to the altar with the fire wood in the middle. "Who seeks to become one with the Wise Ones", Althea says raising power with her voice causing everyone to shiver slightly.

"I do", Sookie says quietly.

"And what makes you think that you are worthy to join our ranks?"

"I have the gift and I wish to learn how to control it without hurting anyone. I value life and I want to be able to help others and to defend myself." Althea does not say anything in reply and motions to the wood. Sookie takes a deep breath and she focuses on the wood. She feels the flames of the candles and wills it to take to the wood. Her head begins to ache and she almost loses concentration when she sees a small wisp of smoke begin to rise. Suddenly the wood bursts into a decent size fire and she releases her breath smiling at Althea. Althea gives her only the slightest of a smile before she continues.

"Mauve, Great Queen of the Fairies, I present one who has the gift and speaks with a pure heart. I give her now to you to judge. Be she pure let her live, but if there is darkness in her heart let her be purified by the flames." And with that she tosses some herbs into the fire. A cloud of smoke rises up releasing the herbs perfume and the flames go from orange red to pure white. Althea reaches her hands across the flames beckoning Sookie. "Take my hand and walk into the flames. They will not burn you." Sookie slowly reaches for Althea's hand and then giving a quick look to her loved ones steps into the flames. The fire soars over Sookie's head casting a bright white light out unto the clearing. Bill and Jason make moves to come to Sookie's aid but Althea stops them. "Don't; I know Sookie will pass. She only wants to find a place where she belongs and she doesn't want to hurt anyone. This is the only way."

"Yes and now you can crush her just like you did to me", Aiden says stepping out from the shadows, throwing a wolf into the clearing. "So what are you going to do to her after she gets accepted? Use her, make her love you and then toss her aside for someone else? Why not that's what you did to me." Aiden stops at the edge of the circle, the candles flames grow brighter and then settle down again.

"Don't even think about releasing the circle Aiden. Your quarrel is with me so let it be within the circle leaving the others." Aiden looks out and notices that Eric isn't there, only sees Sookie's loved ones.

"Where's your beloved corps?"

"There was no need to have him here. This ceremony is for Sookie and her loved ones." Aiden gives her a cold smile.

"I see your newest member has the same taste as you do." Althea only shrugs. "Fine, my quarrel wasn't really with him any way, it was only with you. So open up and let me in." Althea looks to the white flames. _Please hurry I could really use a hand soon._ She opened up the circle and Aiden came in. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Like the old days", Althea says. "You are challenging me and my authority. You have threatened all of our kind and almost started a war. You have turned to your dark heart. I think a draíocht _cath_ would suffice." Aiden nods his head and a circle of fire surrounds him. Its color is black. Around Althea forms a ring of vines with white flowers.

"I see you are using your original powers not the queenly ones. Why?"

"Because it only seems fitting." Aiden only shrugs and for a few moments they stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. With each passing moment Aiden's anger rises.

"Enough", he finally yells raising his power. "If you are too afraid to strike first then I will! Die wench!" But he never gets a chance to; at that moment the fire of Sookie's judgment raise high as if to reach the sky. Aiden loses his fire in shock but Althea holds on to her plants. The light is so bright that everyone has to shield their eyes. The fire leaps from the wood and forms a ball. Slowly a shape can be seen inside and once it is whole it bursts through the fire.

Everyone stares at the new Sookie. Her appearance didn't change that much, except for the fact that she had fairy wings. She floated back down and fell to her knees as soon as her feet touched the ground. She lifts her head and looks at Althea. "The Great Queen has accepted me. I am now a daughter of the Wise Ones."

"What the hell is this", Aiden shouts pointing to her wings.

"I think this means that she had some fairy blood in her", Althea says calmly. "That would make a lot of sense now."

"Well it doesn't matter any ways. She will die right along with you!"

"I don't think so", Sookie says rising to her feet.

"Oh and you think that you can stop me", Aiden sneers. "You have only just been awoken to your powers. While I have had centuries to master mine." And with that he formed his fire ring once again. Sookie barely had time to respond as he formed a ball and threw it at her. But it shattered against her shield in a flash of white light. Aiden's face contorted in to pure hatred and rage and he began to form a larger one.

"Sookie now", Althea shouted. Aiden looked at her for a moment confused and then he found that he could not move at all. He tried to throw his fire but it stayed where it was. It didn't even flicker. It was as if he was cut off from his own fire.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm a telepath", Sookie said.

"You can't hold me forever", he spat back.

"There's no need to", Althea said plucking the flowers off their vines. "Do you know what this herb is?" Aiden face pales. "That's right. This is the herb althea, my name sake. Like this herb I will purify your flames and you will be no more."

"You can't do this to me!"

"We have no choice", Sookie said. "You will never stop and just binding your powers won't be enough and you still have to pay for the lives that you took." Aiden began to scream with rage and terror. _No I've come so close. It cannot end this way_! Althea closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to Mauve.

As she walked up to where Sookie held Aiden she felt tears form in her eyes. "May you find peace in death and may you find joy when you walk this earth again." Then she threw the flowers into the flame and they turned from black to white. Aiden's screams became ones of pain and it made Althea want to cover her ears but she stood firm and cried. Soon he was nothing more than a pile of ash. Sookie and Althea stood over it as the wind blew it away.

"I saw Mauve", Sookie said. "She's beautiful. But she told me to tell you that she does not hold it against you, the whole Aiden thing, that she is somewhat too to blame. But she promises to help him and when he comes back he will be healed." Althea nods and then she and Sookie hug each other.

"Can we come in now", Bill asks from the edge of the circle. Sookie waves it away to only be swept up in the arms of her lover and her brother. The wolves come in and the alpha bows to Althea.

"Don't worry", she tells him. "I haven't forgotten my promise." With a grunt he turns and the pack disappears into the night.

**Althea's House**

Bill, Sookie and Jason had left a few minutes ago and Althea was sitting at the table in her now quiet house. She gave Sookie a few simple spells to work on and told her that she would be back as soon as she could. Althea sits on her couch staring at Arthemous. She had solved one problem to only be faced with a larger one. She knew that what Ben had said was true; she tasted it in his words. The other weres confirmed it too. Macha, the new alpha said that until the Wise Ones were brought back in line an alliance would be nearly impossible. She didn't want to leave Sookie yet, but she had no other choice. And what about Eric? They had only just found each other again. Would he just let her leave again not knowing if she would even come back? It would be nice knowing that she had at least one ally, but to bring in a Vampire would only cause another complication. "Penny for your thought", Eric says sitting down next to her.

"I have to leave", she says not looking up. "If I don't then I can no longer call myself Queen and take my own life ending all magick on this earth." She looks up at him but Eric's face is blank giving her no incentive to go one way or another. "But I don't want to possibly loose you again", she cries throwing herself into his arms. "We just resolved our past, all of it, and now I have to leave you again. I don't know what I'll find or if I'll even make it back."

"When did you become such a whiny child", Eric says pushing her back. "Did all those years of sleep make you soft?" Althea stares at him in disbelief at his disgusted look. "You are no more a Queen than a human babe."

Suddenly Eric is thrown from the couch to the front door. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I was ready to give up everything to just be with you. Things went awry because of Aiden but now everything is as it should be. During all this I find out that my people are abusing their powers and I don't know if I have any allies!"

"Of course you do", Eric says calmly. "You have Bill and Sookie, Macha and his wolves, Pam and me. Do you want an army?" Althea's rage fades away and she smiles.

"Why is it that instead of giving me a pep talk you always piss me off to make me do something?" Eric only shrugs and pulls her into his arms again.

"I know that you have to go. I don't want you to ignore this because of me. Go and reclaim your thrown. I will send Pam with you. I've already talked to the King of Washington, he understands and offers his help should you need it. See, you won't be going alone and the Vampires have you back. So let's enjoy our last night together." Althea stared at him with amazement and love in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on leaving for a few days. You know I gotta recoup from Sookie's initiation and fighting Aiden. So I would say we have at least two more nights together."

"Way to go destroying the moment. And how did you know he was going to show up tonight?"

Althea laughs as she heads towards her bedroom. Taking off her robe and turning around she says, "I didn't." Eric only shakes his head and follows her, laughing as well.

**Well thanks again everyone. I really appreciate all the reviews and adds. So I plan on having the sequel up in maybe a month. I know that seems like a long time but I have to finish another story first. Plus I want to plan the next one out more. Thank you again and please check out my other stories and my page from time to time to see what I got going on. **

**Much love**

**~The Gypsy**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Author's note 2

Hey everyone! This is just a little something for those who have asked for a sequel. I'm starting to work on the sequel to Can of Worms. I'm working on an outline so I can make sure that I don't go off on some weird tangent. Still haven't thought of a title yet but I plan on posting tid-bits when i get that far. So be sure to check my profile from time to time. Also if you guys have anything that you would like to happen or any ideas please feel free to let me know. If I use them I will dedicate that chapter to you. And as always thank you for your support and if you have the time please check out my other stories.


End file.
